The Four Guardians-Season 2
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: After New Years, Danny Fenton is left in a coma leaving Liv, Fred and Henry to protect the town without him. However things go from bad to worse when Dr. Weil finally makes his move. It time for the Four Guardians to step up if they really wants to save their home.
1. Chapter 1

And now here season 2. This chapter follow right after Danny gets shot and the Four Guardians are down to three members for a few chapters. I'm also bring in a character from Mega Man Zero 2. I'm also going to bring in more Danny Phantom episodes as well. So then, start off season 2!

* * *

Leviathan's Love

The Fentons, Friestroms, and Whitewaters all sat in the main waiting room, waiting for the news about Danny. Shortly after Danny pass out, the medics came and try to stop the bleed long enough to get him to the hospital. They took to the ER room and everyone been waiting since. It wasn't long before Tucker and Sam rush in, finally getting away from their parents.

"Anything?!" Tucker asked only for Henry to shake his head no.

Sally look at the doors hoping that Danny was okay. He just save her life, he took a shot that was met for her. She look over to Jack and Maddie, both of them worry sick about their son. Even Jazz was trying to be still, but was growing worry each second.

"Mads, about Danny..." Sally started to say.

"No, it's fine. I'm not mad. I proud of him. Even if we spend too much time on ghosts, I'm proud of Danny doing the right thing." Maddie spoke up.

"I, for one, am very thankful for Danny saving Sally. He a strong boy, I know he'll fight through this." Victor said.

"You bet he will! I find out who try to hurt my son or my name isn't Jack Fenton!" Jack almost shouted.

Nicole sat down in a nearby chair and had some doctors look over her when they were inform about her illness. Nicole stated she was more worry about her son friend then her own well being at the moment, but did allow the doctors to do a check up on her.

"Excuse me."

Everyone look up and saw a tall, young man with a long, high-collared fuchsia coat with a cyan shirt and black tight pants completed by white gloves. He was wearing a helmet that covers half of his face and head featuring a fuchsia head light that bore some resemblance to a beret also combined with his long and blond curly hair.

"My apologies for interpreting, but I here about the assassination that took place earlier today?" He asked.

"And you are?" Sam asked.

"Oh yes, where are my manners, I'm Officer Elpizo. Lovely to meet you all." The man said and gave a small bow.

"What Elpizo? The same Elpizo that was once part of a group that rebel against Neo Arcadia?" Liv asked had hearing the name.

"Oh? You're from Neo Arcadia?" Elpizo asked surprise.

"Yes, I'm Sally Whitewater. I was the target." Sally spoke up.

"I see, are you alright my dear?" Elpizo asked.

"My wife is fine, but it was the Fentons Son that took the hit." Victor answer.

"Really, and how is the young man doing?" Elpizo asked.

"We don't know. We have heard anything yet." Henry said.

"Let's back up a bit. You rebel against Neo Arcadia?" Fred asked.

"It was a long time ago. I have change my ways. I'm now a new reploid, so to speak." Elpizo clear up.

Before anyone could say more, the doors open and the doctor step up. Liv, unable to stop herself, run up to him, hoping for good news.

"How is he?" She asked.

"The good news is, the boy alive." The Doctor said, making everyone sigh in relief.

"However, he shouldn't been." The Doctor added.

"What?" Jack asked surprise.

"The damage that done to him, he shouldn't survivre it. The shot was a plasma bolt, I realize the burn marks on him. The shot somehow just stop mere _inches_ from his heart." The Doctor said.

"WHAT?!" Every adult shouted as Henry, Fred, and Liv look at each other.

"I can't explain it, but it appear he'll alive, but is in a coma. There no telling when he'll wake up." Doctor said, still wondering how a boy survivre a plasma shot.

"Can we see him?" Liv asked.

"I'm afraid you have to wait. It late and I think it better for you to all get some sleep. Don't worry, he'll still be here." The Doctor said.

Liv was about to argue, but Henry place his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. Liv sigh and back away, but could tell Henry was thinking of something.

"I guess that true. I was hoping to ask you all questions, but you all had a long night. You can come down to the station in the morning and well talk about what happen." Elpizo said.

"Okay, we know Danny is okay and we can breath a bit easier at that. I know we all want to know what's going on, but let's get some sleep." Henry said look at Liv, and Fred.

Everyone had to agree, they were tired and need their sleep. However Jack and Maddie refuse to leave wanting to be near their son. Jazz was able to get them to sleep in a empty guest room that the hospital had. Henry look at his mom who nods back. Fred and his father head back home but Fred look back at the hospital. Liv and her parents got in their limbo, giving Sam and Tucker ride back home. But Liv was more worry about Danny.

All three had the same thought, whoever was behind the assassination, might try and finish the job and if they heard about Danny surviving the attack, they might and finish him before he could wake up.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Leviathan had the first watch. She saw on the roof of the hospital where Danny was resting. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was so happy to hear that her parents decided to stay in Amity Park, giving her more of a chance to tell Danny her feelings, but then the assassination appear. Her mother was the target and Danny save her, only to take the shot himself. He's alive, thanks goodness for that, thanks to what she and the other think was his armor. Leviathan sigh and floated down to the window towards the room Danny was in. Unable to stop herself, she open the window and climb in. She walk over to Danny and look over his records.

Thankfully, the staff didn't find any trace of his armor. When Leviathan decide to see the damage first hand, she gasp in shock and back away. The damage was really bad, the doctors were able to cover it up, but the wrapings were coming lose. She was going to change them when she saw it. There was a huge hole in Danny's chest, in fact just by looking in it, she could see Danny's heart, beating slowly to match his breath. Leviathan shook her head and finish putting on the clean bandages. Once she was done, she look at Danny sleeping face. She recalls that sometimes a person could hear them while they sleep.

"Danny? Can you hear me? It me, Liv." Leviathan whisper so no one could hear her.

"I glad you are alright. The Doctors said you were luckily. But me and the others think it was your armor that stop the shot. I'm here to thank for saving my mom life. And there's something I been wanting to tell you. I like you Danny. No I think the better word for it is, I _love _you Danny. It started when we first met, you know when you were sign as my tour guide back at school. Remember the maverick attack? Remember when you first save my life? I was upset at your action, but the more I thought about it, the more I started to see the real you. You treated me like a normal girl even when you had no idea who I was. And even after learning about who I was, you continue to do so. You were so brave, so funny and so cute. I been wanting to tell you for some time, but I was inform about you being clueless about a girl liking you. Most girls wouldn't like that, but me? I think you're cute when you are clueless. I been wanting to go on a date with you, but I was waiting for you to ask me first. All the times that my parents tease me was because they approve of you. Fred was just trying to get me to tell you my feelings, but I was too, well, old fashioned. I don't know if you will remember this when you wake up, but I thought it better to tell you now. I love you Danny, no matter what." Leviathan finally confess.

She careful lead over and give Danny a quick kiss on his lips. She back away and felt her lips. That was her first kiss and she had no idea what to feel. It felt like she had a small jolt travel through her and was begging for more. However before Leviathan could think of anything else, she could something heading for the hospital in the corner of her eye. She knew it wasn't Harpuia or Fefnir, they would have call her to let her know they were coming. So she decided to hide until the bed that Danny was in and wait to see who coming.

It wasn't long before she saw a Ninja Reploid enter the room and walk up towards Danny. Leviathan carefully crawl back to the other side, so the reploid didn't see her. She carefully peek over the side and saw the Reploid look over Danny's records like she did and then did some hand signs. She watch as a green glow appear and place them on Danny chest. She watch as the green glow seem to cover the hole in Danny chest and remain there for a few seconds, before the glow faded. The Ninja Reploid step back and gave a small bow to him before leaving.

Leviathan stood up and check Dany chest. To her surprise, the hole was mostly seal up, she couldn't see Danny's heart any more. She now a bigger question, who was that and why did they help Danny? She didn't understand but this was something that she had to tell the others.

"Fairy Leviathan?"

Leviathan turn and saw the Fentons standing out the door, shock to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Maddie asked.

"Me and the other Guardians heard what happen. We are looking for the person that's behind the assassination, however, we are also afraid whoever did this might come back and finish the job if they hear your son is still alive. I came in here to check on him myself, I didn't know you were here." Levithan quickly said.

Jack and Maddie accept that, but Jazz was wondering the real reason she was here. But because her parents where in the same room, she had to wait until it was safe.

"I had a look at the records and saw the damage myself. I'm quite surprised that he survive the attack." She said.

"Yes, the Doctors said that it was going to be long recovery for Danny. They're not such how long it would take." Jack asked and sat down in a nearby chair.

Leviathan was thinking about telling the Fentons about the Ninja Reploid, but didn't want to worry them any more. She then started to head towards the window and got ready to climb out.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jazz asked.

"I'm heading back to the roof. Me and the others are going to take turns watching. We are staying close by just incase." She answer.

"No please, stay here with us. It actually would be nice to talk with one of the Four Guardians." Maddie said.

"Are you sure? If you need some time with your son..." Leviathan asked.

"We're sure. Please sit." Maddie said offering her a chair.

Leviathan sigh, she wanted to refuse and head back to the roof. But if she and Danny get together, then she might as well get to know his parents a bit more.

_'No that if we get together, when we get together, once Danny wakes up I'm telling him my feelings. Face to face and not when he's in a coma.' _Leviathan thought and shut the window.

"Very well, I'm only able to stay until Harpuia or Fefnir relieved me, or there trouble that needs all of us." She said sitting down.

The Fentons smile and they started to talk with her. Leviathan smile as she listen to Jack and Maddie tell her about their lives a bit. She also had to remember that they don't know who she really is and had to act if she never knew, which wasn't too hard. One could say she learn a lot about Danny's family. Things that made her laugh or flinch on what she was told.

* * *

It was few hours later, when Jack and Maddie finally feel asleep. Jazz, who was still awake but very tired, decide to talk to Leviathan with her real questions.

"Okay, why are you really here?" She asked.

"I wasn't lying about watching over Danny. But I had to see him, I was worry about him. I even saw the damage, Jazz. It was way worse than it look back on the stage." Leviathan said.

"How bad?" Jazz asked worry.

"I could see Danny's heart. I could see it beating. The shot made a huge hole in his chest." She answered.

"My god..." Jazz gasp.

"There something else. When I was checking on Danny, I spotted someone heading this way. I hid and waiting for whoever was coming. I was surprise it was a Ninja Reploid. It did the same as me, check his records and look over Danny. Then it made some hand signs and they let out a green glow. It place them on Danny chest and I think it heal him. Once it left, I check on it to myself it didn't hurt Danny. However I was surprise that that the hole in Danny's chest was mostly seal up. I couldn't see his heart anymore." Leviathan said, leaving out her confession of her love towards Danny.

She knew she never live it down if Fred heard about this. However Jazz was smarter and knew she was hiding something.

"Is that all?" She asked, smirking.

"Yes, that's all." Leviathan said, not wanting to tell her.

"Are you you didn't come in here to get a kiss from him?" Jazz smirk seeing Leviathan face turn red.

"What!? How did you know?" She asked.

"You just told me." Jazz giggle.

"Jazz you can't tell anyone! If Fred hears about this, he'll never let me live it down! You can't tell!" Leviathan told her, trying not to shout.

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me. After all, Danny kept my love for Henry a secret it only fair I do the same." Jazz said.

"Thanks Jazz." Leviathan said, smiling.

"Sure, I think you make a great sister-in-law." Jazz tease.

"Not you too!" Leviathan groan.

The two girl talk a bit more before Leviathan got the message that Fefnir was on his way to take over. The noise woke up Jack and Maddie, they yawn and notices Leviathan getting up.

"Sorry, but Fefnir is on his way to take over. I have to head to the roof to inform him about what happen so far." She said.

"I see, let him know that he and other others are more then welcome to come down and talk to us." Maddie smile.

"I'll do that. Thank you for asking to join you. You are really going people and a great family." Leviathan said before opening the window and head back towards the roof.

Jazz knew that the others need to know what Leviathan told her. She could let Sam and Tucker know while Liv can inform Fred and Henry. Of course she couldn't anyone about her confession about her love for Danny. She promise after all. However she was worry about what Leviathan told her. Why would a Ninja Reploid help Danny? And what does it want?

* * *

And done! Here it is people! Season 2 of the Four Guardians. The next four to five chapters, is going be about everyone experiences about the shooting, and the Guardians look for clues to how was trying assassin Sally and why Danny took the hit instead. Now just because Liv confess her love, doesn't mean Danny and Liv are getting together just yet. Danny is in a coma and Jazz is the only one that know about it. I still plan on having them get together, but that will be later. Also the villains for this season, is going to be the Eight Gentle Judges, I know they are the main bosses in Mega Man Zero 3, but I decide to bring them in this season because I have a whole different idea for Season 3, which I save for that season. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Quick question, where's the reviews? I not asking for one right away, but why does it take everyone that reads over 24 hours to give one review? Trust me, I put up stories that gotten reviews even minutes after I put it up. I glad for the views but they feel empty without reviews. So can you guys and girls please give a review at least one hour after I put this chapter up? Well here everyone reaction after Danny get shot.

* * *

Aftermath

Dr. Weil look out his window of his office as Ice Queen, King and Pain all stood in shock after hearing the news. Trick was still in repairs so he had to fill in later.

"You must be kidding! Why would anyone want to kill Livia's mother?!" King shouted.

"Everything you read is true. Someone try to assassinate Sally Whitewater. She was save by a boy name Daniel Fenton." Dr. Weil said.

"WHAT?!" King growl, shock to hear that.

"The boy end up taking the shot and survive." Dr. Weil added.

"WHAT?!" Ice Queen, King, and Pain yell.

"He still alive?!" King asked, hoping that Danny was no longer in the picture and Livia could be his.

"Indeed. No one know how or why, but all of Neo Arcadia is grateful of the boy. Even the Eight Gentle Judges want to reward him for his actions." Dr. Weil explain.

"He save Livia's mother?" Ice Queen whisper.

Ice Queen was learning more and more about the boy that her friend had fallen in love with. He was changing from a nobody that shouldn't be around Livia, to a person that earn the right to be near Livia.

"I know it a shock to you Ice Queen, but it true. I, myself, want to see this boy, however I heard he is in a coma. So, any thanks or visits are out of the questions until he wakes up." Dr. Weil said.

"Hmph. He save a life huh? Both brave and foolish." Pain said leading on the wall.

King didn't stay anything but was still highly upset about Danny taking his love even farther away from him. Hearing that he was in a coma brought up some plans he had, but kept them to himself.

"Maybe." Dr. Weil said before turning around to face the Conquers.

"As of now, you three must serve your sentences. Be happy that you aren't being retire." Dr. Weil said seeing King and Ice Queen gulp at that.

"Did they have to take my arms?" Pain asked holding up his fake human arms.

"All part of the plan, Pain. You'll get them back." Dr. Weil told him.

Pain sigh and the door was knock on.

"Come in." Dr, Weil said.

"Excuse me sir, but we need to get these three to their cells." The Hunter said.

"Very well, our meeting is done." Dr. Weil said and nodded at the three.

The Conquers were lead out and Weil just smirk. In just a few more months everything will be ready. He turn on his computer showing the Four Guardians and their human forms side by side.

"So you thought you could hide the armors from me, huh X? Well it only a matter of time before they are mine." Dr. Weil laugh.

* * *

_Casper High..._

Many students walk down the halls many talking about what Danny did last week. Even the A-Listers were shock.

"I can't believe Fenton took a shot for Mrs. Whitewater." Dash said.

"I was there. Fenton push Mrs. Whitewater out of the way and I saw him fell. I thought I saw blood come out of his mouth." An A-Lister said.

"I must admit, even as a loser, that was very brave thing to do." Paulina said, still shock.

"I heard that Fenton survive the shot, but is in a coma." Another A-Lister said.

"What?! There no way!" Dash said surprise.

"It true! Even the doctors said he wasn't suppose to be alive." The A-Lister said.

"You gotta be kidding me! How did Fenton survive being shot!?" Dash shouted.

"Because Danny is a lot tougher then you think Dash."

Everyone turn and saw Fred and his group of A-Listers, walking up to them.

"Oh look, it the traitors." Paulina said.

"Don't start Paulina. We have other things to worry about." Star said before a fight could break out.

"Like what? Worry about that Loser Fenton?" Paulina said.

"Paulina, I know you are not heartless. Don't play this off. You know if Danny didn't save Mrs. Whitewater then Liv would have lost her mother and I'm sure you would feel the same if your mother that was almost taking from you." Fred said, making her go quiet.

"How's Liv taken it?" An A-Lister asked.

"She happy that her mother is alive, but I would avoid talking about Danny around her. She very worry that he'll never wake up." Fred told them.

"He WILL wake up!"

Everyone turn and saw Liv standing close by, holding her books.

"Come on Liv, you know that's not what I met." Fred try to tell her.

"Fred, I know you're trying to help and I thank you, but please don't give up on Danny." Liv said.

"No one giving up on Danny, Liv. But you know how comas work. There always a chance that no one would wake up." Henry said walking up.

"Just like you are going to give up on your mom if you can't find a cure?" Liv asked.

"Don't you dare say that! Don't ever talk about my mom like that!" Henry shouted.

"Henry, Liv, enough!" Fred said and pull them apart.

"Liv that was going to far! You know that Mrs. Windsor has been fighting her illness even when Henry was looking for cure." He told the blue hair girl.

"And Henry, I understand that you are trying to see the reality here, but not everyone sees it like you can. If we keep fighting like this, then what will Danny say if he saw us?" Fred told Henry.

Both Liv and Henry sigh, getting were Fred was at. It was thanks to Danny that the four became friends, it was thanks to Danny that they found the armors, and it was thanks to Danny that the Four Guardians were together.

"Your right Fred. Henry, I'm sorry, that was wrong for me to say." Liv said to the both of them.

"It fine, I'm sorry too. I'm not giving up Danny, but I'm just saying be prepared for the worse ok?" Henry said.

Liv nodded. She knew her friends were right, she wasn't giving up on Danny and she knew she had to be ready incase Danny never wakes up. The bell rang and everyone head towards class. Fred and Henry walk side by side as Liv headed towards a different classroom, that she use to share with Danny.

"You think she's going to be okay?" Fred ask worry.

"I don't know." Henry answer.

* * *

_Windsor House..._

Nicole got up from her bed and carefully walk to her living room. She could still remember watching the news. Sally mention that she and her family were staying in Amity Park, then seeing Danny push her away and end up getting shot. She knew that Danny was a good friend to her son and she was worry about him. She still remembers the first time Henry told her about Danny.

_"You should meet Danny, mom. He's a real clumsy guy! He trip over his words when a cute girl talks to him and he really clueless about a girl liking him! But he has a good heart and means well. Heck, he even throws puns around just for the fun of it!"_

Nicole sat in her chair and sigh. She knew that Danny was Hidden Phantom and he was going to fight, but she was worry for the Fenton family. She turn and open the drawer next to her. She carefully open the secret drawer and pull out a picture. It was a picture of her holding her son when he was first born. Next to her was a man with green hair and wearing a expensive suit. That man was her husband and Henry's father.

"Oh Mark. I wish you were here. I sure you would do what you can to help." She said holding the picture close.

* * *

_Firestorm Resident... _

Dean was punching a bag in the room where he would train to keep his skills sharp. However, he was upset. Upset that someone try to kill Sally, upset that Danny took the hit, upset that someone would hurt someone kid! Upset that kid was his son friend! Dean punch the bag so hard it burst open, causing him to sign.

He took his towel and wipe his head. He walk over to the kitchen and pull out a drink from the refrigerator. He then turn and spotted the picture of his wife and son. He took that picture just a week before his wife die. He reach over and pick it up. He may not moan over his wife death any more, but seeing Danny on the hospital bed brought back the last days of his wife. He really hope that Danny would wake up and Fred wouldn't suffer another loss of someone he was close to.

"Entra, please watch over our son's friend. I don't want Fred to lose someone else." Dean said, looking at the picture.

* * *

_Whitewater Mansion..._

Sally sat in her chair after letting her family from both sides know that she was okay. Still she couldn't believe what happen a week ago. She was letting people know that she and her family were staying here and Danny then save her life and now was laying in a bed stuck in coma. She knew that Livia was really worry and almost heartbroken when she saw Danny knocking on death door. He survive, but was in a coma. During Christmas, she told Danny that she and Victor approve of Danny dating Livia, but it appear it may not happen.

Victor walk in and saw his wife and knew what she was thinking about. He walk up and hug her.

"Sally, I know that Danny will wake up. From what Livia told us, he's a fighter. I believe her. I still need to thank him when he wakes up." He said.

"Me too." Sally said and hug him back.

Both Whitewaters remain there for a while. Hoping and praying that their daughter crush would wake up.

* * *

_Fentons Works..._

Jack sat near the phone, waiting for the first call about his son waking up. He did try not to answer every call, but there were times he couldn't help himself. Maddie walk in the room and sigh. Like Jack, she too was waiting for news of Danny. She was very proud of Danny saving Sally and thought that Livia and Danny was cute together. She walk over and place a hand on Jack shoulder.

"Huh? What? Oh, hi Maddie." Jack said confuse before seeing his wife.

"Jack, please just take a break. They call us when they're ready." Maddie told him.

"I know, but that call could come any second! I don't want to miss it." Jack said.

Maddie sigh, it been a week since Danny was in a coma and Jack hadn't left the phone since they got home. Maddie was furious about someone trying to hurt her friend/rival and end up hurting her son. She was surprise to heard that Danny survive the shot even though it was impossible. Still she hope that her son wake up soon and their family could be whole again. She also hope that the Guardians would find the one responsible for the attack.

* * *

_The Four Guardians HQ..._

Tucker, Sam, and Jazz sat at the computers and started to look over the area of the shooting from the cameras that Tucker hack into. Each of them all thought about what happen a week ago.

Tucker could hardly believe his best friend was in a coma. He could hardly believe that Danny survive a plasma bolt! Those things were dangerous! All it takes one shot of those and you get the shock of your life!

_'Now not the time to be making puns Tucker! Your best friend is counting on you to find the shooter and take him down.' _Tucker thought and type away on the keyboard.

Sam couldn't believe what happen last week. Danny end up saving Mrs. Whitewater and now he was on a deathbed. And she was powerless to do something! If only she could follow Danny and make sure he was safe. Sam was scare of losing the one person that treated her like a girl and not some stupid rich girl. She couldn't help but to blame herself for what happen to Danny.

_"Maybe I sure have let Danny keep this secret. Then maybe I wouldn't feel bad. No, I can't think that! Even if I didn't know, I'll still feel this way! We got the find the shooter, for Danny's sakes!' _Sam thought and started to look type on the keyboard to check the area around the shoot.

Jazz sat in her chair not even look at the computers. She was feeling sad about what happen to Danny. She remembers the first time that her parents said she was going to have a younger sibling. She was very happy and was hoping for a little sister. She got a little brother instead. Still she took care of him, play with him, and protect him. Danny was the most important person in her life. She knew she could trust Danny with her secret of having a crush on Henry and he trust her with his secret of being Hidden Phantom.

_'Danny, I really hope you get better. I don't want to lose you.'_ She thought, looking at the floor and trying not to cry.

X floated in the back of the room and watch the three work on trying to find one that was responsible for the attack last week. While he was worry about Danny, he could tell his time was almost up. He needed to make sure that the Guardians were ready before he goes. He started to float up thinking on how he was going to explain what was about to happen soon.

* * *

_Master Mansion..._

Vlad sat in his lab, it was quiet without the Sarah, Rick, Will and Trick there. They did make the place feel more alive. He was greatly shock to see that Sally was almost shot and Daniel end up taking it instead. It didn't matter if he hated Jack, he knew that Daniel was just like oaf. A big heart that they share. Vlad could still remember how Jack once save his life and he could never forget it, even after marrying the love of his life. And now Maddie son was hurt. He might even be on Death Doorstep right now.

_'I know the guardians are looking for clues, but that doesn't mean I can't find justice for Daniel as well.' _Vlad thought and turn to a giant portal in his wall.

_'And I think a know a few "friends" that could help me.'_ He added in thought.

He then got a alert on his computer and walk over to it to see what it was about.

"Vlad." Dr. Weil said as he appear on screen.

"Ah Dr. Weil. Is something wrong?" Vlad asked.

"I'm afraid so. King had escape and I believe he's heading for Amity Park Hospital." Dr. Weil said.

"Probably to finish what the shooter started. I try to talk that boy into turning down his obsession for Ms. Whitewater, but it appear that boy is too stuck in his little world." Vlad sigh before looking at Weil

"Need me to get him?" He asked.

"There's no need. I have send Ice Queen and a few Hunters to receive him. I just wanted you to inform you about what happen to our little soldiers." Dr. Weil said.

"I see. If it not too much to asked, can I have them back? It quite lonely without them around." Vlad said.

"You been alone all your life Vlad." Dr. Weil said before thinking about it.

"Very well, once Trick is repair and Pain gets his arms back, I will send all four of them to you. I take you you have more plans for them?" He said after a while.

"In a way. Thank you for letting me know about Richard. I'll be sure to give him a long night for this." Vlad said.

Dr. Weil smirk and cut the feed. Vlad started to type on his keyboard and soon saw the room that Daniel was resting in, wanting to see how this will play out.

* * *

_Amity Park Hospital..._

King sneak in the hospital and found the room that Danny was laying in. He walk up to the bed, knowing that Danny couldn't do anything this time.

"At last, once you are gone, Livia will be mine." King said walk up and rise his fist.

"With you stuck in a coma and no way to defend yourself, this feel too easy." He said as his fist started to glow.

"Goodbye, Hidden Phantom!" King said and started to bring fist down on the defenseless Danny.

Before his fist could even touch Danny, he was grab by ice soldiers and pull away from Danny. King try to break free, but they were too strong. He notices someone walk up and was surprise to see Ice Queen.

"Ice Queen?! Why are you stopping me?!" King yell.

Ice Queen said nothing and slap across the cheek. Due to both of them being Reploids, King could feel the slap and Ice Queen felt her hand sting from it. However she ignore it and glare at King.

"Are you stupid?! Do you ready think that Livia is going to come into your arms when you kill Danny?!" She shouted.

"He stole her from me!" King shouted back.

"Shut up Rick! He did not steal her! Livia never love you! Even before we were turn into Reploids, I always thought of your love for Livia was far to weird! Heck, she didn't even like you!" Ice Queen told him.

"What?!" King shouted in shock.

"Every time she got away from you, she would tell me, Amber and Lee how weird you were and how creep out she was around you! When I first met Danny, I thought he was just a nobody that Livia could live without, but he start to show me otherwise. Watching over Livia, making her happy and he even save her mom! Danny earn my respect. I know I can trust him to watch over Livia in my place." Ice Queen said.

"Your lying! Livia is my queen! My QUEEN! No one else's!" King shouted and try to break free.

Ice Queen sigh and made a note to asked Dr. Weil to do something about that. She sigh and look at her soldiers.

"Take him to the Hunters and inform them I'll be down shortly. There something I need to do." She said.

"Yes, my queen." The Ice Soldier said and started to carry the shouted reploid out of the room.

Once the door close, Ice Queen turn to face the sleeping Danny and walk up to him.

"Danny Fenton. For once, I'm not here as your enemy. I'm here to thank you, thank you for watching over Livia. When we first met, I thought you were a nobody, someone that I shouldn't waste my time with. But you have prove me wrong. I was quite shock to hear that you took a shot for Mrs. Whitewater. Even if we are enemies, you have earn my respect. I still plan on ruling this world one day, but as of now..." Ice Queen said then bow at the sleeping Danny.

"...I bow to you. A Guardian and a Conquer, two enemies that have some respect towards each other. Sound like a fairy tale." Ice Queen said and chuckle.

She step close and brush some of Danny's hair from his face and smile. She lean down and kiss his forehead. She then turn and started to head back out of the room. She stop at the door and look back at him.

"Next time we met, we are enemies once more, but I trust you to watch over Livia for me and to do that, you need to wake up." She added before leaving the room.

* * *

And that had everyone feels about what happen. Now the next chapter is going to take some time, because I haven't plan anything for it just yet. The Four Conquers will show up from time to time, but not to cause trouble like before. Once the Eight Gentle Judges come in, the Conquers are taking a back seat for the whole time they appear. I'm also think on something new for this. If you play the Mega Man Zero games, then some of you must know that the Four Guardians can transform into their Armed Phenomenon forms (even Hidden Phantom can as well if he was kill off in the first game). My Four Guardians can transform too, but it going to way different. They will come in handy when the Four Guardians fight the Eight Gentle Judges later. Oh, and AnimeGoji91, I'm not going to spoil the assassin or what the Ninja Reploid is, but I will said they are new villains for this story. Please review and not just AnimeGoji91. I want to hear everyone thoughts on this.


	3. Chapter 3

Good news, and bad news. The good news is, I finally had a idea what to write for this chapter. The bad news is, there no one reviewing! I don't mind AnimeGoji91 reviews, but it appear that this story is not good enough. Really folks? Come on, I'm trying to not to get upset and know you will review when you want, but it really started to bug me. I'm only three chapters in and it only been AnimeGoji91 that been reviewing. Where is everyone? Heck, I'm seeing favorites and follows, which I like, but they mean nothing if no one else reviews. Trust me, I'm not quitting but this is getting annoying. Then again I'm only three chapters in, so I'm not too upset. But it this keeps up, then I hope you all ready to wait for years for me to finish this like season 1.

And AnimeGoji91, It's "So let me get _this straight_!" Not "So let me get _the __strength_!". You are trying to figure out about something, not asked for strength. Like I told you before, slow down and reread your words. I get what you are saying, but you need to double check your words. And not every villain I bring in this story is from a Game or Cartoon. I might base them on them, but that doesn't mean that they are from the cartoon or game.

Okay I said my piece and now it time to you all to learn about the assassin from Season 1 Finally.

* * *

Death Reploid

The Officers had the stage in the town square block off as they were searching for clues of who try to kill Sally Whitewater and end up nearly killing Danny Fenton. Sadly they were short of a few officers and didn't have the manpower to keep it up the investigation and it was about to turn into a cold case. However the officers spotted three people walking up to them and was shock to see three of the Four Guardians.

"Sage Harpuia, Fighting Fefnir, Fairy Leviathan! It's a honor to meet you!" One of the Officers said, placing his hand near his head.

"At ease, Officer. This isn't the military." Fefnir joke.

What bring the town heroes here?" The other Officer asked.

"We been looking into the assassination as well, but after thinking we decide to check out the site ourselves." Harpuia said.

"Well we are short handed at the moment. It wouldn't hurt to let them have a look." The Officer said.

"I guess not." The other said and they move out of the way.

"Thanks guys, we'll let you know if we find anything or when we are done." Fefnir said as they enter the area.

"Okay, spread out. Let's see if we can find anything." Harpuia said and the ther nods.

Harpuia flew into the air to get a birds eye view of the area as Fefnir walk around the area trying to find anything that would help them. Leviathan step on the stage and look at the same that she saw Danny laying in. She could see that some of Danny's blood was still there and she felt really sad to see her friend, her crush almost killed after saving her mother. She walk over and knee down at the stop. She was trying very hard not to start crying as the image of Danny laying on the stage near death. She then thought about something. If the assassin wanted to kill her mother, then why shoot Danny? And what didn't it take the shot before Danny could save her. Then there was something else, why shoot Danny if her mom was the target? From what she heard from her parents, the shoot wasn't fired until _after _Danny push her away.

Leviathan stood up and look at the buildings. Some were too short to use and didn't even have windows to face the stage. She then saw one building that was much taller and had windows on the upper floor. Giving a clear view of the stage if someone was using it. She place her hand on the side of her helmet and contact the other two.

"Harpuia, Fefnir, I think I found something." She said.

"Be right there." Harpuia answer and the two met up with her.

"What's you got?" Fefnir asked.

Leviathan nodding towards the building she was looking at and Harpuia and Fefnir turn and got the same idea. The three Guardians headed back to the two officers and started to head towards the building. Confuse, one of the officers follow them as the other stay behind to keep an eye on the area. The Guardians enter the building and travel up the to the floor that overlook the square. The building was quite old and looks the ready to get tear down.

"I thought the mayor had this place empty because he was going to tear it down." The Officer said.

"Must be getting around the tearing down part." Fefnir said.

The four started to search the rooms until Leviathan saw something on the wall. It look like some kind of drawing of a skull but heavily derange. The bottom jaw was missing, The left eye socket look to be like something was trying to crawl out and the forehead was crack as if the skull was about to break apart any second. However there were words written just below the skull.

"**DeAtH tO AlL HUmAns!"**

"Hey Leviathan, find anything...Whoa!" Fefnir started to asked before seeing the skull.

Harpuia and the Officer also notices the skull, but the Officer knew what it was.

"Oh no, Death Reploid." He said.

"Death Reploid?" Harpuia asked.

"He's a well know assassin that target humans. We believe he's a reploid because he doesn't seem to hurt other reploids. However it unknown if he's actually is a reploid, because no one ever seen him before. But that's always been his calling card." The Officer explain.

"So he's a maverick? A dangerous one at that?" Fefnir asked.

"Yes, and the most horrible thing about him is that it doesn't matter which human he takes out. Weather it his target or not, no human is safe with him around." The Officer said.

That shock the three, so didn't matter if Sally was sav or not. If someone else got in the way then they are the target. They heard of reploids trying to wipe out human 100 years ago, but this was the first time they were hearing about a that kind of reploid in today age. Sure there weren't many places out there that have Humans and Reploids get along, but this is the first time they are hearing about this in their hometown. Suddenly they heard a noise and the Officer pull out his blaster as the guardians drew their weapons.

"So sorry about that. I didn't mean to make everyone so edgy."

Everyone watch as Elpizo step out with his hands raise so they wouldn't attack him.

"Office Elpizo, What are you doing here?" The Officer said putting his blaster away.

"I was heading for the crime scene, when Officer Mike inform me of you and the Guardians heading this way." Elpizo answer before turning to the Three Guardians.

"It a pleasure to met the Four Guardians at last. I heard a lot about you four. Though if you don't mind me asking, where is the fourth member?" Elpizo said then asked.

"Hidden Phantom is on a mission outside of town. He ask us not to inform anyone of what he doing." Harpuia said, having already coming up with a reason why they were short a member.

"I see, I take it you were looking into the shooting?" Elpizo asked.

"Yeah, Amity Park is our home. If something happens here, then we look into it." Fefnir said.

"Hold on, why were you at the crime scene?" Leviathan asked him.

"Oh? I was think about having another look. I figure there was something I miss before." Elpizo answer.

All three Guardians raise an eyebrow, but Elpizo notices the drawing behind them and gasp.

"Can it be?" He said and rush past them.

"So it true, the Death Reploid is here, in Amity Park!" Elpizo said shock.

"You heard of him?" Fefnir asked.

"Why yes, I been on the Death Reploid case since the beginning. I guess I so have known that he was the one behind everything." Elpizo said.

Leviathan walk over to the window and look down at the square. It was here that this Death Reploid almost took her mother's life and nearly claim Danny's. Harpuia and Fefnir notice her and sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Elpizo asked.

"You have to forgive us. It been almost a years since we were activated, this is the first time we met a reploid that come close to killing a human." Harpuia explain.

"Yeah, the boy that was shot. We met him when his class was attack by Mavericks." Fefnir added.

"Ah yes, your first sighting. Many claim that you were build around the area but no one knows for sure." Elpizo said.

"And we can't really give you answers, because we don't know a whole lot ourselves." Fefnir said.

"What's this?" Levithan said looking at the floor.

"What is it, Leviathan?" Harpuia asked as they walk up.

"This. It's a shell casing." She said holding it up.

"A shell casing? But we heard it was a plasma bolt that hit Danny. Why is there a shell casing?" Fefnir asked confuse.

"That is strange. How I take it down to the station and have our team look it over?" Elpizo said.

Harpuia could tell there was something in Elpizo voice that made him a little nervous. However it could be because it might help them find out how the Death Reploid was.

"Levithan, give to him." He said.

Leviathan look at the casing in her palm and sigh. She turn and handed the casing to Elpizo who place it in a evidence bag.

"Officer Elpizo, we wish to be inform about what you find. We are looking into the case as well. We need you to send us everything you know about this Death Reploid." Harpuia said, surprising him.

"Of course! With the Four Guardians helping, it wouldn't be long until find the Death Reploid." Elpizo said and walk out of the room.

The Guardians waiting until they knew that Elpizo was gone before turning to another.

"He's hiding something." Harpuia said.

"Yep." Fefnir nodded.

"For sure." Leviathan said.

"What?" The Officer asked confuse.

"The way he show up, he was acting like he wasn't being caught sneaking around. Plus you did asked your parent to inform you of anyone appear at the crime scene." Harpuia said, making the Officer think.

"Plus, he was acting surprise that the Death Reploid was here. But we could tell he knew along." Fefnir added.

"ANd he was really surprise to see that there was a shell casing left behind." Leviathan said.

"Wait your not saying he has something to do with the shooting, are you?" The Officer asked.

"No, but we heard about what he did in the past. We are just being careful." Harpuia said.

The Officer look at the Guardians not understanding why the Guardians were talking as if Officer Elpizo was a bad guy, but he knew about Elpizo past as well.

"Well, now we know who try to kill Sally Whitewater and Danny Fenton. Now all we to do is find out what we need to learn about this Death Reploid." Fefnir spoke up.

"Agree, Leviathan. Head to the hospital and watch over Danny. Fefnir, we're going back to HQ. We need to make sure Elpizo send everything over about the Death Reploid." Harpuia said.

"Got it!" Fefnir nodded.

"Understood!" Leviathan said.

"Is there anything I can do?" The Officer asked.

"As of now, I think you better mark this place under investigation." Harpuia told him.

"Uh, right! Sorry about that." The Officer said feeling a bit embarrassed.

The Three just smile and soon left to do their jobs. They know the name of the assassin and his reason for hurting people. Now all they have to do is find them and make sure they would hurt anyone ever again.

* * *

Levithan made it back to the hospital and was about head to the window to check in on Danny, when she saw the Ninja Reploid from last week climb out. She stay on the roof and watch as the Ninja look around before somehow disappearing into the shadows. Leviathan was quite surprise before head down and look in the room. There was Danny, still resting on the bed. She climb in and look him over. Nothing look wrong and Danny was still in a coma. She then heard a groan and look over her shoulder to see a nurse laying on the wall.

"Hey, are you alright?" Leviathan said, helping the nurse up.

"Yes, I think so." The Nurse said.

"What happen?" Levithan asked.

"I come in here to do my arounds, when something hit me in the back of my head." The Nurse explain before turning to the person she was speaking to.

"Fairy Leviathan!" She shouted in surprise.

Levithan just smile knowing that she was fan of the Four Guardians.

"I hear to watch over Danny Fenton. Me and the other guardians think if the shooter hears that he still alive he might come back and finish the job." Leviathan told her.

"I see, do that mean?" The Nurse started asked.

"Yes, Harpuia and Fefnir comes over to watch over him too. Phantom is out of town on a mission. It will be some time before he returns." Leviathan answer.

The Nurse nodded and started to check over Danny. Leviathan stood off to the side and contact the other two to inform them what she has seen. Who ever ths Ninja Reploid was, he or she must be confronted to figure out what it wants with Danny. Leviathan look over at Danny and sigh. She really hope that Danny would wake up soon. She really wants to tell him her feelings and see how it goes from there. And hopeful catch this Death Reploid before anyone else gets hurt.

* * *

Okay that this chapter. The Death Reploid huh? That character is going to mention some more and the Guardians think Elpizo is hiding something. Since I'm the writer I already know what it is, but I'm not telling! The Ninja Reploid show up again and it looks like there something about it that Leviathan is not sure off. The next chapter is going to take some time, because I have yet to thin about what to do next. But the fifth chapter is going to have the Four Guardians, which are three right now, face off with the Death Reploid and learn who he really is! Please review already!


	4. Chapter 4

Like the last chapter, I need some time to think about what I'm going to write before I get to the Death Reploid and I got a idea! I'm going to bring in Fred mom in this chapter. Hold on but isn't Fred Mom dead? Yes she is, but in case some of you forgot, this is also a Danny Phantom crossover, so Fred mom is coming back as a ghost. I'm also going to bring in a bit of Fred's Family line as well. I'll be doing that alot with Liv's, Fred's, and Henry's family through this season. If I remember that is. Trust I get different ideas, actually there something I want to share with you, but I hold it off until I'm done with this chapter. You'll be surprise. Well on with the Chapter.

* * *

_The Firestorm Family_

A humanoid ghost flew up to the portal and smirk. At long last he was going to have his revenge he flew closer to the portal before a flaming tower appear behind him. He turn around and saw another ghost that look far more human with red hair that act like fire she was even wear dress with a fire symbol travel down the left side of the dress. Her eyes were glowing red as she glared at the ghost.

"Ah, so you had come my dear. Here to stop me?" The Male Ghost smirk.

"You are not going to hurt my family!" The Female Ghost shouted as her hair burn brighter.

"And you think you can stop me?! They will soon learn who the real _Firestorm _is!" The Male Ghost laugh before entering the portal.

"You're not getting away!" The Female Ghost yelled and went in after him.

The Female ghost come out and was shock on where she was.

"Amity Park? My home?" She said shock.

She couldn't believe that the portal brought her back to her birthplace when she was alive. She look over the town and saw it change very little over the years.

_'Dean, Fred. I wonder how they are doing?'_ She thought to herself.

"They won't be doing anything if that psycho gets to them! I need to stop him!" She said and flew off, hoping to stop the ghost.

* * *

_Casper High..._

Fred sat in the cafeteria, and ate his lunch. He, Liv and Henry had explain to Tucker, Sam, and Jazz about the Death Reploid and Tucker had to hack the files when they learn nothing came to them. Now, they were going over the many cases that the Death Reploid appear in to see if there was anything that could help them. And then there was this Ninja Reploid that Liv seen twice already. What was really strange was that the Ninja Reploid was _helping_ Danny. The Doctors think he could wake up by the end of the month, but they are confused on why the hole in Danny was healing so fast. They haven't told them about the Ninja Reploid because they were unsure of it goal.

Fred took a bite of his sandwich when he felt his armor acting up. Fred narrow his eyes and quickly duck under the table as an ecto-blast flew over where his head was just at. Fred appear out the other side and turn around to see a Ghost that look almost to be on fire.

"Well, I'm impress. The only other person that ever dodge my flames without looking was my twin brother." He said.

Fred had no idea what this ghost was talking about, but he need to get away before someone got hurt and call his armor. The Ghost seem to know what he was planing and quickly place a ring of fire around him.

"Sorry, but if you think on running away would help you, it won't Firestorm!" The Ghost smirk.

Fred was shock to hear that the ghost knew his family name. The flames were burning hot and thanks to his armor kicking in without wearing it, Fred was able to withstand it. Which impress the Ghost even more.

"I must say, I thought you be burning up by now, but you can really take the heat." He said.

"Well one could said I'm just just getting _warm_ up!" Fred said.

_'Okay now I get this "pun" thing that Danny does! That felt good!' _Fred thought.

"Funny, just like my brother. Too bad, you are on his side. Time to wipe you and all traces of him out!" The Ghost said and started to surround himself in fire.

Fred stood ready incase he had dodge. Luckily the students ran from the classroom which the ghost put a ring of fire around them. Before the ghost could attack, something flew past Fred and tackle the ghost, making the ring disappear. Fred was surprise to see another ghost, this one a female, with fire hair and a red dress. Yet, for some reason, this ghost looks familiar.

"You stay away from my family!" She yelled.

"And what are you going to do about it, Entra?" The Male Ghost laugh.

_'Did he say, Entra? Does that mean?' _Fred thought in shock.

"I stop you once, I can do it again!" Entra yelled.

"That was a fluke and you know it!" The Male Ghost said upset.

He blast Entra off him and flew up reach to punch her. He was stop when Fred got in front of Entra. Entra look up and could sworn she seen him somewhere before.

"Sorry dude, but you want to hurt her, you have to go through me!" He said.

"Is that so? Well I did come here to wipe out the Firestorms and that what I'm going to do!" The Male ghost laugh.

"Get out of here! You don't stand a chance against him." Entra shouted.

"Heh, "A Firestorm nevers back down from a fight, not when someone is in trouble." right?" Fred asked her, smirking.

Entra eyes widen at those words. They were the words that her husband would tell her, does that mean...

"Fred?" She asked surprise.

"Yep, took me a while too. It good to see you again...mom." Fred smile before look at the Male ghost.

"Mom? Oh this is rich! I never thought I find the Fire Ghost son! This is to good!" THe Male Ghost laugh.

"Fire ghost huh? My mom had a different nickname at the time. Some call her the Red Hair Witch. Mostly due to her temper which she doesn't have." Fred said before holding up his watch close to his face.

"Want to know mine?" Fred asked.

"Armor of Fire and Strength!"

Entra and the Male Ghost watch as fire surround Fred and soon broke away leaving someone else in his place.

"Fighting Fefnir of the Four Guardians." Fefnir smirk.

Entra couldn't believe that her son had somehow put on some armor that made him look like a reploid. The Male Ghost as even surprise at the transformation.

"Oh and one more thing." Fefnir said before he threw a punch that knock the Male Ghost away.

"This armor allows me to touch ghosts!" He added, smirking.

The Male Ghost crash in the wall and feel to the ground. He stood up and shook his head.

"It appear this one is far different then I thought. I must retreat for now." He said to himself.

"What's wrong? Nothing to say?" Fefnir asked.

"Heh, you are full of surprises, but mark my words. Soon, everyone will learn the true reason for the name Firestorm!" The Male Ghost said and disappear.

"Drats! He got away! Without Phantom, I don't know where he's heading." Fefnir growl, really hoping that Danny was awake.

"Fred?"

Fefnir turn around and notices his mother was still shock. She got up and floated close to him. She reach over and place his hands on his cheeks. Fefnir close his eyes and smile. Entra look at his face and could see traces of her husband Dean as well as traces of herself. Fefnir open his eyes to show that his brown eyes har also turn red, but Entra could see the kindness that were behind them.

"Fred, my little Firestorm." Entra said and hug her teenage son.

"I'm not little any more mom." Fefnir and hug her back.

Fefnir open his eyes and realized they were still in the school. No one was there, but if they stand around too long, there could be questions that Fefnir didn't want to answer.

"Listen mom, can we talk else where? I can't let people ask me too many questions. Plus, no one knows about this armor expect some friends I made." Fefnir quickly explain.

Entra was confuse on what he met, but she could see that he was serious about this.

"Very well, where should we go?" SHe said then asked.

"Don't worry, I know just the place." Fefnir smirk.

* * *

_Guardians HQ, A few hours Later..._

Fred was showing his mother ghost around the HQ, explaining how he and the others found the armors and were using them to protect Amity Park and the planet from dangers. He also inform her that his father had no idea about his armor and what he been doing, due to the rules they had to follow. It wasn't long before Fred brought his mother towards the main room were Henry, Liv, Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and X was waiting for them.

"Mom, meet my friends. That's Livia Whitewater, we call her Liv, Henry Windsor, Tucker Foley, Sam Mansion, and Jazz Fenton. And that's X, the one that created our armors. There one more, but he's not going to be able to see you." Fred told her.

"Why that?" Entra asked.

"Daniel Fenton is in a coma. A victim of an assassination attempt." X spoke.

"So your Fred's mother? Got to say, I can see why your father fell for her Fred." Tucker smile.

"Tuck, please tell me your not hitting on my mother?" Fred asked shaking his head.

"WHAT?! No, no, no,no! I just saying I understand what Mr. Firestorm saw in her! Plus she way too old for me." Tucker try to clear up.

"Well then. A little warning for you." Entra said, floated up to Tucker, who look nervous.

"Call me old again, then the fires of hell will seem like child play when I'm done!" Entra yell, scaring Tucker so bad he hid behind his chair as if it was to protect him.

"I like her already." Sam laugh.

"Mrs. Firestorm. You must understand why you can't tell anyone about this or your son. The world need the Four Guardians and these four have proven themself to wear the armors." X said.

"I understand, but why did you tell your father?" Entra said then asked her son.

"We fear if too many people learn about us, then that would give more targets to our enemies so they can get to us. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz were the only people we told face to face." Fred explain.

"My mom figure it out on her own and had agree to keep it a secret." Henry added.

Entra could see that they were serious and nods.

"Very well. I won't tell anyone." She said.

"Good, now let hear about that ghost you were fighting." Fred said and sat down.

Entra sigh and remain floating.

"The ghost I was fighting has ties to the Firestorm Family Line. Something I didn't know until my passing." She said.

"His name is Matthew Firestorm and he's your ancestor Fred. Matthew was not like most Firestorms. He care for no one but himself. He was trying to prove that only the strong should remain and the weak should be remove. Yes, he was a classic villain, but he was very dangerous and could pull it of. He build some gauntlets that allow him to tap in the human body heat and use it to make fire. Matthew was far too dangerous to caught and get away most of them time. But there was someone that stood up to him. William Firestorm, his twin brother. William was more friendly then his twin brother. He heard all the things Matthew did over the months. He couldn't stand by any longer. He end up building a suit that would allow him to withstand the heat that his brother use and comfort him. The two twins for each for over a year, before Matthew was defeated once and for all. Matthew became the world first Human Maverick and William was treated as a hero. Matthew never saw the light of day and die in prison. However before his death, he sworn revenge on his brother and his family. Now his ghost wish to carry it out and I was task to stop him. Giving some powers of my own, I fought him for ten long years. He just now escape from the Ghost Zone in means to complete what he started."

Fred was way beyond shock. He had no idea that his family actually had the world first Human Maverick. He had even a hard time that someone in his family would even go as far as to hurt and kill people. From the way his mom told him, Fred was from William's side of the family. That's when he notices something else.

"Crap! He's going after dad!" Fred shouted.

"Sam, Tucker, Jazz, started searching for Matthew right now!" Henry told them.

The three nod and turn to their computers and started typing. Fred, on the other hand, quickly stop him.

"Don't bother! Dad is back home! If Matthew is going after him, then we need to get there!" He said.

"Fred got a point! We need to get back to Amity Park fast!" Liv said.

"Right." Henry agree.

"Thanks guys! Don't worry mom, we stop him!" Fred said and turn to his mother.

Entra smile, she could see that Fred treated his friends like family and she would be stupid not to welcome their help.

"Thank you." She said.

"Well then, let's get going!" Fred shouted.

"Armor of Wind and Thunder!"

"Armor of Fire and Strength!"

"Armor of Water and Ice!"

* * *

Dean sat in his chair resting after a good work out. He heard that his son was hanging out with his friends again and smile. He knew Fred was growing up and soon he didn't need him any more. Sooner or later, Fred was going to have find a girl and settle down. As Dean lead back in his chair he notice how quiet it was. A little too quiet. During his time as a wrestler had taught him to be ready for anything that was out of place. He waited until he could hear something changing up. He quickly got off his chair and roll on the floor just dodging a ecto beam. He look up and saw the Ghost of Matthew.

"Matthew, so you finally come." Dean said standing up.

"So you heard of me?" Matthew said smirking.

"Hard not too when William was there the day you made you threat against your own family." Dean said standing up and crossing his arms.

"What?! But I didn't see him there!" Matthew said shock.

"He was one of the Hunters that was watch over you in your cell. He knew you would try something to break free and go after him again. How else do you believe that your plans were found out before they even being?" Dean smirk back.

Matthew growl, unable to believe that his twin brother foil his plans while he was still in prison. He look back at Dean and rise his hand.

"I promise that I'll destroy every last person that carry by brother blood and once I take you down, I'm going to find your son and destroy him! After that, I'll hurt down anyone else that had ties to him!" Matthew said.

"Good luck with that." Dean said smiling.

Before Matthew could fired, he was tackled away by Fefnir. The Guardians had gotten to Dean first and warn him about Matthew. Entra was waiting outside, she couldn't bring herself to face Dean, not yet anyways. Fefnir push Matthew through a open window and out into the street. He made Matthew crash into the street before rolling off him. Matthew got up and started to surround himself in fire, but was splash with tons of water. He turn and saw Fairy Leviathan and Sage Harpuia not too far from him.

"Oh I forgot to mention, I'm only one member of the Four Guardians." Fefnir said and punch Matthew towards Leviathan.

"We heard about your past, Matthew." Leviathan said and kick him in to the air.

"And why you did what you did. You became the world first Human Maverick!" Harpuia said last and knock him back to the ground.

"You lost Matthew, your never going to hurt anyone that's a Firestorm." Fefnir said as he and the other stood ready.

"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!" Matthew shouted and started to fly towards them.

"YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Entra appear in front of Matthew and punch him across the cheek, sending him flying down street and crash into a car. Entra had fire surrounding her and charge after Matthew. Matthew stood up to see Entra coming and dodge her charge. He looks down to hit her, but was kick away by Fefnir. Matthew try to stop himself but was caught and thrown towards the ground. He looks up and gasp in shock. There stood Dean, wearing his brother fire suit. He appear to be red robot with traces of gold on his helmet, arms and boots. Both Entra and Fefnir were surprise to see Dean appear in the suit.

"Remember this? William knew you would return some down and had this past down from they family. He always knew that you would never give up." Dean smile.

"Well this is a shock. Never thought you have something like that." Fefnir said stepping up.

"Fefnir, I like to thank you for warning me about Matthew." Dean said.

"Sure thing I also got someone else that you need to see." Fefnir said as Entra move up.

"Entra?" Dean asked surprise.

"Hello Dean." Entra said shyly.

Dean step closer and hug her. Entra was shock at first but return the hug.

"I miss you." Dean whisper.

"I miss you too." Entra whisper back.

Fefnir smile and turn to Matthew who got over his shock and stood up ready to fight.

"Fefnir, this one is yours." Harpuia call out as he and Leviathan step back.

"No, it's _ours_." Fefnir said as Dean and Entra stood next to him.

"You are not Firestorms! You don't know the real reason for the name!" Matthew shouted and surround himself in flames.

He charge at the family but Fefnir caught him and held him back. Dean then ran up behind him and did a superplex on him. When Matthew got up, Entra appear in front of him and shot a power ecto-blast not knock him in the air. Fefnir jump after him and pull out one of his blasters and drop it on him. Matthew was pin to the ground as Dean ran up and did Five Knuckle Shuffles on the ghost. Fefnir pull of his blaster and pick the ghost up before toss him over to Entra who slap him across the face.

"Oh! That had to hurt." Leviathan said whiching.

Matthew was daze and unsure were he was at. When he finally got his bearings, Dean pick him and place him on his. Both Entra and Fefnir help Dean hold him up before they did a triple power bomb on Matthew fully knocking him out. The Firestorm family stood over the ghost before Dean lead down to say his catchphrase back when he was wrestler.

"You were just caught in a storm of fire." He said.

* * *

_Later..._

Entra stood in front of the Fenton Ghost portal. Matthew was now trap inside one of the many Fenton Thermos. Dean stood in front of his wife smiling.

"I never thought I'll see you again." He said.

"I'm happy to see you too my love." Entra said.

Entra was now dress in a red shirt with a long white skirt that shown her red shoes. Her hair was even back to it normal red color. Her eyes were also red, being one of the few people to have red eyes. The look mostly human, if it wasn't for the green skin that shown she was a ghost. Fefnir stood back watching his parents talking once again. Seeing how his family were brought together thanks to someone from his family trying to destroy them. He really wanted to tell his father about his armor, but he had to keep it secret a little longer. He then watch as Entra step up to him and hug him.

"I'm proud of my little guardian." She said.

"Still not little." He joke as he return the hug.

"Mom, I will tell him, one day." Fefnir whisper.

Entra smile and kiss his cheek before walk over to Dean and share a kiss with him. Fefnir just smile and smirk to himself. If he hadn't seen it just now, no one would between that a human and ghost would kiss each other. Entra broke away and enter the Ghost Zone, the doors closing behind her. Dean sigh as he once again had to see his wife leave. Fefnir walk up and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Fefnir, do you think we'll see here again?" He asked.

"Something tell me you can't keep a family apart, no matter what." Fefnir smile.

"I miss her, but I know she doing fine. She return one day." Dean said.

Fefnir nodded and turn to see the Fentons standing at the doorway having seen everything. Harpuia and Leviathan standing with Jazz trying hard not to laugh at the looks of Jack and Maddie faces. Fefnir lost the battle and bust out laughing with his father joining him a second later.

* * *

_Inside the Ghost Zone..._

Entra float through zone until she reach a Clocktower. She enter and soon came to room that had clocks everywhere. She stood in front of one of the time windows and saw her husband and son laughing at the looks of Jack and Maddie. She giggle before a ghost enter a room.

"I take it you had a nice family reunion?" The Ghost asked.

"Yes, it was so good to see my son and husband again. I do hope I have another chance one day." Entra said.

"You will, now to deal with the Firestorm." The Ghost said.

Entra face the ghost and hand the thermos to him.

"Make sure he doesn't try something like this again. I will protect the family name." She said.

"Of course. A Fire storm never back down from a fight..." The Ghost said.

"...not when someone is in trouble." Entra finish smiling.

* * *

And there you go. Fred got to reunite with his mother and learn about about his family line. Next chapter, it back to the Death Reploid and learn a bit more about Elpizo in this story. Now about the idea I want to sure with you.

You see when I first started this idea of the Four Guardians story line, I had a complete different pilot in mind. Inside of bring the Mega Man Zero World and Danny Phantom World together, Danny Phantom universe would take place in the Mega Man timeline. It started by taking place in between Mega Man Zero 1 and 2. The Four Guardians are recovering from lost of Copy X and trying to make sure that Neo Arcadia runs smoothly. During a little exploring through a old building ruins, Sage Harpuia finds a capsule with someone inside. He soons finds a old video long that was made by a girl name Jazz Fenton. Jazz explain that her brother Danny was badly hurt in his last fight and had to be seal up in the capsule that her parents made. However, Jazz had a strong feeling that no idea would be able to wake up her brother in their time. And she hoping that the person that find it would help her brother and make sure that the world would forever remain safe. Harpuia opens the capsule and Danny would awaken. However due to be seal inside for over 300 years, case Danny to lose his memories. Harpuia would take him back to Neo Arcadia where he and the other guardians would help him learn about the new age and Danny would train himself to become the second Hidden Phantom.

That was my original pilot before I started going with the idea I have now. I might trying writing it one day. But for now I'm sticking with this a idea. I' glad I got more people review. Thanks so much guys, now it doesn't feel so empty to me. Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hidden Phantom Returns_

* * *

A shadow Reploid stood at the window that look over the stage and saw his target standing in front of the crowd. He smirk and place his case on the floor an open it. He reach in and started to put together a rifle. However he pull out bullet case and open to show his special bullet that was fill with plasma. It was strong to cut through multiple people just to reach it target, it could even cut through any protection that would try and stop it. He place it in and open the window. He line the rifle up with his target and got ready to fire. He look down and saw someone rush to the stage. He took aim and got ready to fire at the target. Before he could fire, a teenage boy got on stage and push his target out of his site. He just kept smirk and took aim and fired. He watch as the boy fell back and saw a teenage girl rush up trying to help him. He would have shot her too, but there no time. He place the rifle back in it case and turn to a wall. With a smile, he walk over to it unknowing dropping the bullet casing.

* * *

_Amity Park hospital..._

Liv was at the hospital giving the room fresh flowers. She turn and saw he was still sleeping. Liv sat down near her crush and place her hand on his.

"Hi Danny. Came to visit again, this time as Liv." She said.

"I'm sure Fred told you already, but his mother come to visit. She was try to stop a dangerous ghost that was tied to Fred Family. You should have seen it. Fred, his father, and his mother all fought as a family. And your parents got the biggest shock in their life. Before Fred's mom left, she and Fred's father share a kiss. I know, a human and a ghost kissing each other is unheard of. But it was nice reunion for the Firestorm Family. Fred never felt so happy before, I wish you would wake up. We...I miss you." Liv said.

Liv tighten her grasp around Danny's hand, but was shock to felt Danny's hand tighten around hers.

"Danny?" She asked getting up and holding his hand.

Liv got close wanted to see if he would wake up. She saw Danny's eyes move before start to flutter open.

Danny could heard a beeping noise and someone talking and hold his hand. He try to open his eyes, he was able to but his vision was blurry. He blink a few times before seeing someone next to him. He could make out blue hair and as his vision clear up some more, he could make out a teenage girl next to him. A teenage girl her knew.

"Liv?"

You're awake...YOU'RE AWAKE!" Liv shouted and hug him, crying.

"What happen?" Danny asked confuse.

* * *

_Casper High..._

Jazz sat in her desk thinking of how her brother was doing. Most of her class left her being knowing how she was feeling. However, there was a sound of someone running and her classroom door was bang open. Jazz was shock to see her parents but was confused on why they look so happy.

"Jazz, the hospital call! Danny's awake!" Maddie told her.

All means of being a adult or a prefect student was throw out the window at that news.

"WHAT?!" Jazz shouted.

"It true! You're brother is awake from his coma!" Jack said happy.

Jazz rush out of the class with her parents and soon saw Henry at his locker.

"Henry!" She call out making him turn to her.

"Jazz? What are you..."Henry started to asked, but Jazz cut him off.

"Danny is awake!"

Those three words made Henry eyes widen in shock. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

"Danny's awake?" He asked.

"Yes, we're heading to the hospital." Jazz said.

"Me and the others will meet you there! I get Fred, Sam, and Tucker!" Henry said.

Jazz nods and rush after her parents that rush past them as they were talking. Henry sigh and smile. He was glad to hear that Danny was finally awake. He turn and started to run down the hall to reach the classrooms that Fred, Sam, and Tucker were in. He also was going to call his mom later.

"Welcome back Danny." Henry said to himself.

* * *

_Amity Park Hospital..._

Danny lay in the bed as the doctors and nurses check over him to make sure he was alright. Liv sat outside and was trying very hard to not start crying again. Her parents had rush over when they heard the news. They were happy to hear that Danny was finally awake. They weren't the others ones there. The Fentons made it there before everyone else and had to wait before they could see their son/brother.

After them was Henry and Nicole. After informing his friends, Henry call his mother who told him to come and get her so she could see herself. Fred and his father made it after them. Fred was glad to hear that Danny finally woke up and told his father. No soon then the message was send, his father appear at the school just as soon as he hang up. Tucker and Sam also was inform about Danny and Fred's father give them a lift.

"How is he?" Nicole asked.

"The doctors are checking over him. But he awake, that all that matters at the moment." Jack said.

The doctor finally back away and heading for the group.

"Well it appears that he is doing fine. He will be ready to be release later today." He said.

"That's good to hear."

Everyone turn to see an old man with rough skin, a pointed nose, long gray hair, a beard, and red eyes. On his chest plate is a symbol that vaguely resembles a W. He appears as a floating figure with seemingly no legs; his lower body is replaced by an array of black and red arrow-like bands to form a coat of sorts. His head is engulfed in an orange glass shell filled with some sort of bio-fluid, often causing his hair to freely flow upwards.

"Dr. Weil?!" Sally yelled in surprise.

Dr. Weil floated up and smile at the Whitewaters.

"Sally my dear, it so good to see you again. I saw your new movie." He said.

"What bring you here?" Victor asked.

"I just caught word that the young boy that save Sally life just woke up. I came to say my thanks." Dr. Weil said.

Henry and Fred turn to each other. They were unsure about this person. They look over to Liv, who didn't look please to see him at all. She turn away and saw Danny wave at her. With a blush, she wave back.

"Is that all?" Sally asked.

"No, in fact the Eight Gentle Judges wishing to see him as well." Dr. Weil said.

"WHAT?! Liv shouted in shock.

"The who?" Fred asked.

"The Eight Gentle Judges are the ones that decide if a reploid sure be a maverick or not! They're the most important reploids in Neo Arcadia! But why do they want to see Danny? He's not a reploid nor did he do anything that would label him a maverick?" Liv explain then asked.

"Like me, they too wish to say their thanks. Anyone that save someone from Neo Arcadia is welcome to see the Eight Gentle Judges." Dr. Weil said.

"Livia, why don't you and your friends go see your friend. We need to talk with Weil." Victor said.

Liv nodded and she and other enters the room that Danny was in. Once inside, Liv shut the door and lock it due to not wanting Weil anywhere near Danny.

"Liv?" Fred asked, hearing her lock the door.

"Sorry guys, but I don't trust him." Liv said.

"Who?" Danny asked.

Liv inform them about Dr. Weil and why she didn't trust him. Dr. Weil was the head of the scientist division in Neo Arcadia. But ever since she met him, there was something that told her to stay away from him no matter what. She wasn't fully sure, but something about Dr. Weil rub her the wrong way.

"Hmm, seeing how this is the first time we seen him we can't really say what he's all about, but if you say he shouldn't be trusted, then we better look into him back at HQ." Henry said.

"So, what have I miss?" Danny asked, making them remember that Danny was in a coma.

The three explain to Danny everything that happen to him after he was was shot. They told him about Officer Elpizo, the Death Reploid and Fred's mother. Danny listen and was quite surprise.

"Also Danny, while watching over you a few times, there was this ninja reploid that kept coming to your room. What was the strangest thing is, it kept healing you." Liv brought up.

"What? Any idea why?" Danny asked.

"No, but it appear to be on the good side, for now." Henry said.

"I think we better get back to HQ. Once I'm out of here." Danny said.

The other nods and soon hear a knock on the door.

"Might as well let them in Liv. Everyone is here to see Danny." Henry told her.

Liv sign and went to unlock the door. She still plan on telling Danny her feelings, but as of now they have others things to worry about.

* * *

_Neo Arcadia..._

Danny was shock to find himself back in Liv old home town. Once he was out of the hospital, Dr. Weil took him and his family to Neo Arcadia, tell him that the Eight Gentle Judges wanted to see him. He learn from Liv it was a big deal and knew not to turn down the offer. As they walk through the Main building, Danny notices some prison cells and inside them was Pain, King and Ice Queen. He notices King growling at him, that he rolling his eyes at, Pain just look at him before grunting but when Ice Queen saw him she got up and walk over to the bars.

"Hello Danny Fenton. Glad to see you're awake." She said.

Danny stop and turn to her.

"So there is were you and the others are?" He said making his family turn to him.

"Trick is still going under repairs from what Harpuia did to him. Me and the others, well you can guess." Ice Queen said.

"Danny? You know this reploid?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Ice Queen aka Sarah Winters. Liv's former best friend." Danny explain not looking away from her.

"_Former _best friend?" Maddie asked.

"It's a long story Mrs. Fenton." Ice Queen smirk, before turning to Danny.

"I heard what you did for Livia mother. I'm very glad that she okay." Ice Queen said.

"You're glad?" Danny asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I am. There's not many people who would risk their lives to save someone else. You have shown me I was wrong about you. I think you are a good friend to Livia." Ice Queen said.

"Okay?" Danny asked confuse.

"Mr. Fenton, come." Dr. Weil said.

"Goodbye Danny. I'll see you soon." Ice Queen smirk.

Danny raise an eyebrow at that before started to follow his family, but stop to look at King.

"Don't think you are winning. Livia will be my queen." He said.

"Give it up Rick. You don't even know Liv. She doesn't even like you." Danny said.

King growl and rush up to the bars and try to reach for him, but Danny was too far away. Danny just stood there and sigh.

"Fine, you don't want to believe me. Then asked Liv when you see her again. And listen very well about what she says. If you still can't get it through your head, then you're hopeless." Danny said.

"We'll see about that, Hidden Phantom." King growl.

Danny wasn't worry about that. His family gone ahead of him when he spoke to King, so they didn't heard him.

"Sure we will." Danny said, rolling his eyes and went after his family.

* * *

_Later at Casper High..._

After meeting the Eight Gentle Judges, Danny return home and rest for the day. The next day, he went back to Casper High will Mr. Lancer was waiting for him.

"Mr. Fenton, welcome back." He said.

"Never thought I say this, but it feel good to be back in school." Danny said.

"So how are you feeling?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Honesty? Okay. My chest still hurts a little, but the doctors said if it get too bad, I just need some ice to calm it down. But if it hurts really bad, I have to go back." Danny told him.

"Of course, I'll inform the school nurse." Mr. Lancer said and headed towards the office.

Danny smile before seeing Dash walk up to him. Danny roll his eyes, he just got out of the hospital and already Dash was heading for him.

"Hey there Fenturd. I came to welcome you back." Dash smirk.

"Not now Dash, the doctors said I have to take it easy. And you coming to bully me, is not going to help." Danny said annoy.

"Funny! You miss a month of beating and I'm giving it to you right now." Dash said and grab Danny shirt.

Danny sigh before breaking free and trip Dash off his feet. Dash landed on his back and look up to see Danny walking away. He growl and case after him. Danny side-step and Dash end up running head first into a locker, casing the students to laugh.

Dash growl and stood up and face Danny but stop when he saw Henry, Fred and Liv standing next to him. Almost as if they were ready to fight him off as a team.

"Back off Dash!" Fred told him.

"You heard what he said and the last thing we want is him going back to the hospital, because you're too much of a idiot!" Liv added.

"What you call me?!" Dash growl.

"You heard her Dash. We not standing around or back just so you can beat up Danny because you can." Henry said.

Dash growl and was about to step up when Mr. Lancer return.

"Is everything alright here?" He asked.

"Everything is fine, Just welcoming Fenturd...I mean Fenton back." Dash quickly said.

"You mean by beating him up and sending him back to the hospital?" Liv asked.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Lancer asked confuse.

"Mr. Lancer, it time for you to stop overlooking all the bullying that Dash and the others do." Danny spoke up.

"Bullying? Mr. Fenton..." Mr. Lancer started to but was cut off.

"No Mr. Lancer, you need to listen to someone other then the A-Listers for once! This is a school not a castle! In fact me and my A-Listers groups have already talk to anti-bullying groups from around the world and all it take it just one person to tell the whole world about the Teachers of Casper High favorite bullies instead of of the student!" Fred over spoke him.

"So here the deal, either you start punishing Dash and the A-Listers, or we go to the groups and this school rep goes down the drain." Henry finish.

Mr. Lancer was shock to hear that. As much as he could try, there was no way he could stop students from going to those groups and exposed them.

"And don't forget, my family is grateful for what Danny did for my mother. We can just as easily inform the world about this." Liv added.

"And the last thing you need is for me to be send back to the hospital." Danny threw in.

Mr. Lancer sigh and knew they were right. He had to make some changes if he wants to school to successful.

"Alright, Mr. Baxter. Detention today." He said.

"WHAT?!" Dash shouted in surprise.

"Mr. Fenton just return from the hospital and I'm not going to let him go back. He has a injury that he needs to be careful about." Mr. Lancer said.

Danny smirk, glad to see Dash finally getting what he deserve. His smirk faded when he notices a red dot appear on Mr. Lancer. Knowing what happen the last time, Danny push both of them down just in time for a gun shot to be heard.

"Fenton?" Dash asked seeing Danny push him and heard the gun shot.

"Huckleberry Fin! What was that?" Mr. Lancer asked.

The others heard the shot and quickly duck down to hide themselves from the shooter. The other students heard the shot and were about to start paining.

"Mr. Lancer, you need to calm everyone. They going to make themselves targets for the Death Reploid!" Henry told him.

Mr. Lancer and Dash were both shock to hear that. They heard on the news that the one that shot Danny was the Death Reploid and hearing that it was targeting the school now was way more important then being angry at Danny for knocking them over. Dash was about to get up and start running, but Fred held him down.

"Stay down! Are you trying to get yourself shot?" Fred growl at him.

Dash saw his point and agree to stay on the floor.

"Mr. Lancer, you need to let everyone know to stay low and not to panic. We're going to call the Hunters." Liv told him.

Mr. Lancer nodded and stay to crawl among the floor with Dash following him. The four turn and nod to each other. After making sure no one was around, they held up their watches, glad to be a full team once again.

"Armor of Wind and Thunder!"

"Armor of Fire and Strength!"

"Armor of Water and Ice!"

"Armor of Shadows!"

Sage Harpuia, Fighting Fefnir, Fairy Leviathan and Hidden Phantom stood together, united again. The Four Guardians are here to protect the innocent and save the world. If there trouble and the Hunters can't reach it in time, put your trust in the Four Guardians. For they are the earth best guardians and they never give up without a fight!

* * *

And Danny finally awake! The Four Guardians are together again. To tell you all the truth, I want to save this for for the next chapter, but I end up doing it for this chapter instead. The next chapter will be the Four Guardians fighting the Death Reploid and learning who it is. After that I have a Valentines Day chapter. And I got a few Danny Phantom Episodes in mind as well. It might take me awhile, I need some time to think on the fight is going to go. I promise to to take too long on it, but we'll see. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I'm not too upset about the lack of reviews in the last chapter. I just thought I get 2 to 3 reviews about hearing how happy some people are about Danny finally waking up and the Four Guardians being whole again. Can't always get what you want, anyways, time for the Death Reploid and who it really is. And I going to hint which Danny Phantom episode I'm going to rewrite. I'll make the fight as long as I can, because anything under 1,000 words feels to short to me. Well let's start!

* * *

_The Death Reploid Secret_

A Reploid dress in black armor with a skull helmet that cover his head and face, knee down to look through the scope of his rifle looking in at the school. He couldn't believe that one of his targets survive his shot! There was no way for that to even happen! He could see the boy that he shot standing up another boy that look like he want to hurt him. He thought about shooting that boy again, but wasn't able to line up his shot when three more teens stood by him. One of the teens was the girl that try to save the boy. As he try to make up his mind, he notices a old, overweight man step up. He line up his shot and got ready to fire. As soon as he pull the trigger he watch as the boy suddenly push the two away out of his shot.

"Curses!" He said and pick up his rifle and started to leave.

He knew he had to hide before the Hunters or those so call Guardians find him.

"Hold it right there!"

The Death Reploid turn around and saw the Four Guardians standing behind him. He growl and held up his rifle ready to shot them.

_Moments ago..._

The Four Guardians quickly and quietly exit the school and started to look for the Death Reploid.

"I don't see him anywhere." Fefnir said.

"Maybe you can find him Phantom?" Leviathan asked.

"Yeah, give me a sec." Phantom said and close his eyes to tap into the Shadow Realm.

It didn't take him long before spotting someone on a building not too far from the school. It look like the person was getting up and carrying a rifle. He open his eyes and turn to the others.

"Found him! Over there!" He said and pointed at the build the Death Reploid was on.

"Then let's get him!" Fefnir said.

The rest nodded, but before they could head off, they saw Tucker and Sam rush up to them.

"Guys, get down!" Phantom told them.

Sam and Tucker drop to the ground before looking back up at the Four Guardians.

"Da...I mean Phantom what's going on?" Tucker asked

"It the Death Reploid! He targeting the school this time." Leviathan answer.

"And we just found where he at. We have to hurry before he gets away!" Fefnir.

"But, your injury." Sam pointed out to Phantom.

"I'll be fine Sam. But if the Death Reploid gets away no one else will be." Phantom told her and the Four Guardians went after the Maverick.

"But doctors said he had to take it easy." Sam sigh.

"Sam, he'll be fine. He got the others to watch over him, plus that armor of his will protect him." Tucker pointed out, but he was just as worry.

"Maybe we should follow them." Sam said.

"And get ourselves shot?" Tucker asked her.

"Point." Sam said, but she didn't like it.

_'I almost lost you once Danny. I don't want that happening again.' _Sam thought.

* * *

The Four Guardians jump away as the Death Reploid fire his rifle. Because he wasn't aiming at anything else, the Guardians were too worry about try to stop the attack. Phantom threw a kunai that the Death Reploid block with his rifle. However, Harpuia flew up to him and use his beam swords to cut it in half making the Death Reploid take a few steps back. He look at his broken rifle and growl. He threw the broke rifle away and drew a beam saber.

The Death Reploid charge at Phantom swinging his saber. Thanks to training with Harpuia when he uses his beam swords, Phantom was able to dodge the attacks. After dodging another swing, Phantom threw a open palm that knock the Death Reploid back. The Death Reploid growl and got ready to attack Phantom again, but his saber was block by Leviathan's halberd.

"Oh no you don't!" Leviathan said and push him back.

The Death Reploid swing his saber that Leviathan block with her halberd again. The two weapons clash against each other before Leviathan threw up a water shield that push the Death Reploid back. He turn and saw Fefnir rush at him and swing his saber. Fefnir pull out one of his blusters and block it. Fefnir push him back and threw a punch that knock the Death Reploid towards the edge of the building. He was able to stop himself and notices Harpuia in front of him with his beam swords draw.

"You won't be hurting anyone ever again, Maverick." Harpuia said and swing his sword.

Both Harpuia and The Death Reploid started a sword duel. Every move the two made were block and counter. When Harpuia swing, the Death Reploid block it. When the Death Reploid try to bring his saber down, Harpuia put up one of his swords to block it, then swing his another that knock the Death Reploid back. He didn't fall off the roof, but did grab his stomach. He growl and look up to the Four Guardians standing together.

"Cusres you Guardians! You dare side with the humans!" The Death Reploid said.

"Humans and Reploids need to set aside their differences. We chose to help them because we know that they can't always defend themselves." Harpuia said.

"The age of humans are over! It time for Reploids to rule this planet!" The Death Reploid shouted!

"No, humans and reploid can live together in peace. If Neo Arcadia and Amity Park have Humans and Reploids live together, who can say the rest of the world can." Leviathan spoke up.

"That's nothing more then a fools dream! The Humans time as come! It time for Reploids to live and evolve!" The Death Reploid shouted.

"Fools Dream?! If anyone a fool, it's you!" Fefnir told him.

"The war is over, there is no point of fighting. Surrender." Phantom added.

"NEVER!" The Death Reploid shouted and charge at them.

Harpuia block his saber with his sword before Fefnir punch the Death Reploid away from him. The Death Reploid stop himself but was shock to see Phantom appear in front of up and threw a uppercut, knocking him into the air. Leviathan floated in the air waiting for the Death Reploid to get close enough. Once he was, She spin around and kick him back towards the roof. The Death Reploid slam into roof, but didn't go though it. He started to pick himself up and his helmet started to crack.

"As long as the four of us are around, we will protect humans and reploid alike." Harpuia said.

"As well as any good ghosts." Fefnir added.

The Death Reploid stood up and everyone watch as the helmet broke apart showing his face. Harpuia, Fefnir, and Leviathan all gasp as they recalize the face. Phantom was the only one who didn't know.

"Elpizo?!" They shouted.

"Who?" Phantom asked.

"The Officer Reploid that said he was working on the Death Reploid Case." Leviathan said angry.

"I can't believe he's the Death Reploid!" Fefnir added.

"I don't know how that boy survive my shot, but I will wipe out all humans from the face of this planet!" Elpizo said.

"If you think I'm going to let you hurt him again...!" Leviathan growl, before Phantom place a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Leviathan. He won't be able to hurt anyone." He said had using the shadow realm to notices Sam and Tucker behind the door and recorded everything that Elpizo said.

"And you think the world is going to believe you?!" Elpizo smirk, thinking he gotten away with it once again.

"Yes, they are. We friends with humans and we can count on them to watch our backs. Right Sam and Tucker?" Phantom said.

Sam and Tucker were shock, before remembering what Phantom told them about the Shadow Realm. The two step out from behind the door and Tucker was hold up his PDA.

"Yeah, you guys have been saving us so many times, we decide it fair to help you in return." Tucker play along.

"I always thought there was something different about you when we meet at the hospital." Sam added, also playing along.

Elpizo growl, without his rifle he couldn't shot the two teens and even if he did, the Guardians would stop him. He start to take steps back, getting closer to the edge of the roof.

"This isn't over. Reploids will rule the earth and the Humans will be wipe out. And you four will soon come to realize your mistake!" He said before falling off the roof.

Everyone gasp before rushing over the edge and look down, but was shock to find no trace of Elpizo. As if he disappear into thin air. Everyone look at each other in confusion, before Leviathan turn to Sam and Tucker.

"And what are you two doing here?" She said upset.

"It was Sam's idea! She wanted to follow you guys. I try to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen!" Tucker said.

"Tucker! I thought we agree to a cover story!" Sam yelled.

"Sorry Sam, but she scare me more than you." Tucker said.

"Look, I'm worry about Danny's injury. The Doctor said he had to take it easy for a while. And fighting Mavericks or ghosts is not what I call taken it easy." Sam explain.

"Sam, I said I was fine. Beside I'm not going to stand by and watch the others fights. I was out of action for a month. And we weren't expecting the Death Reploid to show his face, literally." Phantom said.

"Sam, we get it. You're worry, but you need to let Danny do his own things. We'll make sure he'll rest if it becomes too much for him." Fefnir said.

Sam was about to say something else, but was cut off before she could.

"If this is about Danny not telling you about his armor or not asking for help, then do you deserve to be call his friend?" Harpuia said.

Sam couldn't counter that, she couldn't believe someone would said those words to her. If it was someone like Tucker, she would beat him up in a heartbeat. But Harpuia's armor would protect him and Sam would more likely hurt herself. Plus if even she could beat up Henry without his armor, Henry was already smart enough to deal with Sam.

Sam sigh, she knew she was beaten and there was nothing she could say that would make them see thing her way.

"Still, Elpizo got away and we are going to have to keep a eye out for him later." Phantom spoke up.

"Well at least he won't be able to hide anymore." Fefnir spoke up.

"That's true. Let's head to HQ since the school is going to close down due to the shooting." Tucker said.

Everyone nodded and started to head off the roof. Sam stay behind, thinking on what the others said.

"Sam, remember what I told before we went to fight the Four Conquers?"

Sam jump and notices that Fairy Leviathan was still on the roof with her.

"Liv, you scare me." Sam said.

"Sam." Leviathan said annoy.

Sam, sigh. She knew what Liv was talking about. She was acting like a spoil girl again and wanted things to go her way. She was worry about Danny after all and thought it would be better if stay out of fighting for a while. She almost wanted to asked Danny to stop fighting all together. But he was stubborn and trying to talk him out of it was a slim chance.

"Yes, I remember, but so you really let him fight with you guys?" Sam said then asked.

"Sam, you know Danny is stubborn and trying to talk him out of being a Guardian is like trying to get you to eat meat." Leviathan said.

"Fine, fine! I see your point." Sam said, shaking her head.

Leviathan sigh as Sam walk towards the door. Someone she wishes Sam would see that she can't be always right. Leviathan saw the real Danny, she saw the boy that stole her heart and wanted to be with.

_'I got to tell Danny my feelings before it's too late. Hmm, __Valentine's Day is coming up. Maybe I can tell him then?' _Leviathan thought as she walk toward the door.

* * *

_Vlad's Mansion..._

Vlad smirk as he hear the sound of footsteps heading towards his lab. He turn around and saw Ice Queen, King, Trick and Pain enter his lab.

"Welcome home Four Conquers." He said.

"Vlad, we're surprise you wanted us back, after we fail you." Ice Queen smirk.

"I'll give you all a second chance. However there is some I need to do and I need someone to watch the mansion while I'm gone." Vlad said, smirking as well.

"A new plan, man, tan?" Trick laugh.

"Indeed, but before I go. There something we need to talk about...Richard." Vlad said before look at King with a glare.

"What?" King asked.

"Weil inform me of what you try to do to Daniel. It appear you didn't learn you lesson last time. The rest of you head back upstairs. It going to be a long night." Vlad told them.

Ice Queen, King and Trick gulp, knowing what that meant. Pain just raise an eyebrow.

"Trust us Pain, you don't want to know what he means." Ice Queen said before heading up stairs.

"Yeah, that something I _don't _look forward too." Trick agree and head upstairs.

Pain look confuse before deciding to follow everyone else upstairs, leaving King alone with Vlad as he turn into his ghost form. As Pain headed upstairs, he spotted a key in a case, but it didn't look like any other key he seen before. The Key almost look like it had a skull on the top.

* * *

And done! Didn't think I get this one done today. So if you guys watch or at least heard about Danny Phantom, you should know what key that is. I give you until after the Valentine's Day Chapter to guess which Danny Phantom Episode I'm rewriting first. I heard some good guesses in the review about the Death Reploid Identity, but sorry people, it was Elpizo behind it all and he got away. He'll be back, but much, much later. Once again, I'll leave it up to you guys/girls to figure out what Vlad does to King. So I take it no one thinks my stories are good enough for TV Tropes? I'm not mad, just disappointed. I know I'm not a great writer, heck most of the stories I find on there are people not great writers and they still get their stories on the sites. Well, next chapter is going to be full with love as Danny finally find outs about Liv's crush. See you all then and don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

_Guardians Love_

Love was in the air as Valentines Day has come. Danny walk towards his locker seeing may people getting cards, chocolate, and flowers from people. He sigh, knowing that once again, no one gave him a Valentines due to being on the lower chain, plus even if someone try to, the A-Listers wouldn't let it happen. As Danny walk he notices Paulina's locker full with cards that was sticking out. Paulina always got the most cards, but she never reads them, one of the reason why he doesn't send her one. Danny look down and gasp at the site of Liv's locker. It was so full with cards that it look as if the locker was going to burst open if someone so much touch it.

_'Wow! Looks like Liv is far better then Paulina.' _Danny thought.

Danny thought about the blue hair girl that move to Amity Park almost a year ago. She was rich, but didn't like living that kind of life. She also dislike how people claim to be her friend only because she was rich. She was glad that him, Henry, Fred and his friends treated her like person. He was confused on why Liv would turn away from him sometimes or her face would turn red.

Danny reach his locker and open it to place some of his books away and to his surprise, there was card inside. Danny pick it up and saw it had a blue heart on it. Confuse, he open it car and read what was inside.

_"You stole my heart that is true, but just so you know...I'll always love you."_

There was no name and Danny couldn't think of anyone that would write something like that. He place the card in his pocket and grab the things he need for his class and head off, not knowing that Liv was around the corner smile and blush as Danny found her card.

* * *

_Later..._

Danny was in class and it turn out there was no lesson this time. Mr. Lancer let the class read their cards and eat their chocolate. Danny pull out his card and read it again, trying to figure out who send him it.

"Mr. Fenton? Is that a Valentines Day card?" Mr. Lancer asked surprise.

"Yeah, found it in my locker. There no name through." Danny answer.

"I see, but why a blue heart on the front?" Mr. Lancer asked, use to seeing red or pink hearts.

"Not sure." Danny answer.

"Hmm, well I guess you got a secret admirer. Who knows, maybe she tell you when she's ready." Mr. Lancer said and walk back to his desk.

Tucker and Sam both walk over to Danny and read his card.

"You stole my heart?" Tucker read.

"Who's heart?" Sam asked.

"Don't know." Danny said before the card was snatch out of his hands.

"Why would anyone give a Valentines Day Card to a loser like you Fenton?" Dash said hold up the card.

"Give it back Dash." Danny said, getting up.

"No way Fenton, this is my card now!" Dash smirk.

Danny roll his eyes, and in a quick moment, he snatch the card out of Dash's hand.

"What?" Dash asked shock as Danny place the card back in his pocket.

"Dash, it Valentines Day. Everyone is allow to get their valentines. You can't decide who gets one and who doesn't. That's not how things work!" Danny said turning away from him.

"That's what you think Fenton!" Dash said and started to reach for him.

He was quickly stop by Fred who grab his arm. Dash look up and saw that Fred was angry at him.

"The A-Listers are not some rulers Dash. They are people and students. I don't care about status, I care about the person! Danny is right, you don't have the right to said who gets a Valentines or not." Fred told him.

Dash growl and pull his arm away from Fred.

"Fenton is a loser! Losers do not get valentines!" Dash said.

"I see you're finally standing up to me. If you think we are going to started fight with _Mr. Lancer_ here. Then you are stupid as your grades make you be." Fred said, getting everyone in the class that heard that to start laughing.

Dash growl before turning back to Danny who was also laughing and started to reach for him once again. He was once again stop, this time by Liv.

"Back off Baxter! Mr. Lancer is watching this time!" She said.

Dash look over at Mr. Lancer and could see that he was watching everything. Knowing that he couldn't do anything to Fenton this time, he grunt and walk back towards his desk. Liv turn to Danny and smile. Danny smile back, casing her to blush. She look away making Danny confuse as Fred shook his head with a smirk.

* * *

The rest of the day past and Danny was still confused on how gave him the card. She was still lost on what the card meant by "You stole my heart". Whose heart did he steal? And why? None a less, Danny walk down the street before hearing someone call out to him.

"Hey Danny!"

He turn around and saw Liv ran up to him a bit out of breath.

"Hey Liv, what's up?" Danny asked.

"I'm glad I caught you! I wanted to asked you something!" She said reaching Danny.

"Sure, what is it?" Danny asked.

"Well, I was wondering...Do...do you want to going somewhere to...together?" Liv asked blushing.

"Sure, are the others coming?" Danny asked.

"No, it just you and me. No one else." Liv told him, still blushing.

"Okay. Want to get a bite at the Nasty Burger?" Danny said a bit confuse.

"Actually, I got better idea." She said.

Liv took Danny to nearby diner that wasn't too fancy and wasn't over Danny's pay. It was known as Amantes Diner, a place that was open and busy on Valentines Day. Danny look a bit surprise to see there was where Liv wanted to go to eat.

"Amantes Diner? This is where my parents go on their dates." Danny said shock.

"It where my parents go too. I thought we could try it out." Liv said, really hoping this was going to work.

"I guess so. Mom and Dad talk about this place a lot." Danny said, willy to try it.

"Then let's go in." Liv said and grab Danny's arm.

Danny look confuse, but something told him to go with it. He and Liv walk inside, not knowing someone was watching them. It was Sam and Tucker. They saw Danny and Liv earlier and follow them to the Diner.

"Sam, this is wrong." Tucker said.

"Come on Tucker, do you really think Danny would eat here? Liv knows that Danny can't pay for anything fancy." Sam told him.

"Sam, I heard of this Diner, it's call Amantes Diner. It not fancy at all nor does it eat up Danny's wallet." Tucker said annoy.

"So? We just need to make sure Danny's okay." Sam said and started to walk in.

Tucker sigh, he knew why Sam was doing this. Liv wasn't the only girl that like Danny. Sam had a crush on Danny since they first met. When Danny was place in coma, Sam try to visit in the hospital but she could never bring herself to do so. Claiming that she couldn't get over seeing Danny on his deathbed. It was only later they learn that Liv would visit as Fairy Leviathan to watch over him. But Sam had long figure out that Liv had a crush on Danny. Tucker knew what was happening, Sam wasn't here to make sure Danny's okay, she was here to spy on their date and hoping that it didn't work out, forgotten that Danny had always treated Liv like a person.

"Tucker come on!"

He sigh and follow Sam inside the Diner, knowing what happen if Danny caught them.

* * *

Liv and Danny sat at their table and look over their menus. Danny was a bit surprise to see that the food was cheap and look really good. Maybe that's why his parents com here. He look up and notices Liv looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Liv? Are you okay?" Danny asked a bit worry.

"What?! Oh yes, I'm fine!" Liv said blushing.

Danny nodded and look over the menu again. He look up and saw how Liv was look at her menu and started to notices some things about her.

_'You know, I got to say, Liv really pretty today. And it looks like she trying to enjoy herself. I wonder if she trying to get into the holiday.' _He thought.

As he look back down at his menu, Liv look up and smile.

_'He's really cute and great person. I just hope he can figure out I just asked him out a date.' _She thought.

It wasn't long before they order their food and waited for it. Both Danny and Liv look at each other, blushing a bit while treat to start up a conversation. Danny try to think of what to say before remember the news that her family gave on New Years.

"Hey, Liv? Why did your parent decide to stay here? I mean, their movie done right? I thought they would got back to Neo Arcadia, I mean it safer right?" Danny asked.

"Well, it just that my parents grow to like this town and felt like they didn't want to movie from it. They even said how happy I was since we move here." Liv answer, leaving out the real reason they chose to remain until Danny could figure it out.

"I see, listen. I'm sorry about the scare on that day. I saw something that was aiming at your mom and didn't have time to warning you or anyone else. Just wasn't expecting to shot myself." Danny said.

Liv could still see Danny laying on that stage, his shirt cover in blood. She still was having nightmares about the doctors saying he didn't make it and would wake up crying. Seeing Danny in a coma always brought the worst fears to life, but was very happy to see Danny wake up at last.

"It's okay Danny. You save my mom and I still have her thanks to you. That's was really brave of you." Liv said smiling.

"Just glad I was able to save someone life without..." Danny stop and look around.

"...using my armor." He whisper so no one but Liv could hear him.

"My parents are very happy what you did. They did say that they wanted to repay you for what you did." Liv said.

"It fine, I'm glad just Sally alright. They don't have to repay me or anything." Danny wave off.

Liv smile, she knew Danny was kind and mature boy. He never asked anyone for anything and was just happy to help. She like that about him, made him look more human than anyone else.

"Also Liv? I found out what happen to the Four Conquers when I was in Neo Arcadia." Danny quickly said.

"Really? What are they doing?" Liv asked knowing they had to be aware of them returning.

"Last I saw, severing time. Ice Queen even spoke to me." Danny told her.

"Really? What did she say?" Liv asked, wondering why he former best friend was talking to Danny.

"She was really glad that I risk my life to save you mom. She also seem happy that I was awake." Danny said.

Liv raise an eyebrow at that. She still remembers the first time Sarah met Danny. She stated that he was nobody and someone that she should be with. But to hear that she was happy for what Danny did for her mom and he was awake was a surprise for her.

"I also spoke to King. He still thinks that you are his queen." Danny added.

Liv roll her eyes. Rick could never understand that she doesn't like him. He was all about his money and how she was rich as well. Not mention he was just plain creepy.

"Augh! He still calls me that?! He needs to get over himself!" Liv groan.

"Then the next time you see him, let him know. Send a clear message that you are not interest and get him to back off. If he doesn't then he's a helpless idot." Danny said, making Liv laugh.

Danny smile, he love it when Liv laugh. He couldn't get over how amazing it sound. It still sound like an angel. It was one of the very few things that Danny like about Liv. He also like how Liv never use her money to get her way and treat everyone like they are people. He also like how Liv can be a force to reckon with if push and she always to make sure not to lash out at the wrong person. Even as Fairy Leviathan, she was still the person.

Their food came and they started to eat. Not knowing that Sam and Tucker sat at another table not far from them. Tucker was eating his food as Sam watch the two talk and eat. Tucker look up and swallow his food and shook his head.

"Sam, come on. Danny is fine, you know Liv won't do anything to Danny. She our friend." He said.

"I just don't understand, what does he see in her? I mean he only know her for almost a year." Sam asked confuse.

"I thought you like Liv?" Tucker asked.

"I do! It just, this seem rush is all." Sam answer.

"Sure it does!" Tucker roll his eyes and went back to eating.

* * *

Danny and Liv pay for their food and end up taking walk through the park. Liv still warp her arms around Danny's, blushing. Danny was confused by the action but he really like it. It felt nice to have a girl near him. They walk and saw some flowers. Danny look at flowers and thought about picking one for Liv, but wasn't sure if he should.

"Hey Liv? Is it alright that I pick a flower for you?" He asked.

"It's okay Danny. I don't need a flower. I got everything I need. But thank you for asking." She smile.

"Okay." Danny said smiling.

The two walk through the park some more and found a bench to sit down. They did and Liv blush thinking it was time to tell him.

"Danny, I need to tell you something." She said, getting him to turn to her.

"Sure what is it Liv?" Danny asked.

"Do you remember when we first met, back when the school was attack by mavericks?" She asked.

"Yeah. I do." Danny said wondering about that.

"Remember how you stop the Maverick from killing me? I was really impress on how you risk your life to save me. It was really brave of you." Liv said.

"Really? Everyone else said that I was reckless." Danny said, rubbing the back of his head.

"No it was not. I was upset at first, but I then thought about it and how I never had anyone come to my rescue before. You were the first person to do so and you did it again with my mom." Liv told him.

Danny was a bit surprise at that. No one ever save Liv before? Then again she did live in Neo Arcadia where Maverick were kept out, keeping everyone safe.

"And there something else. I like how you treated me like a normal girl even after learning about my family. You never try to use me for my money, you always treated me as your friend. You are a kind person Danny, and I love that about you." Liv said.

"You...you do?" Danny asked started to place together what Liv was telling him.

"What I have to say is something I said back when you are in coma. Danny, I...I...I love you. I always love you. My parents teasing, Fred call you my dream guy, it was all because they knew about my feelings towards you. You see, I was asking you out on a date because I didn't want to wait any longer. You stole my heart that is true, but just so you know, I'll always love you." Liv said.

Danny was really surprise at that. All this time Liv like him...no she _loves _him and he didn't see it. He really was clueless. He smile, knowing that Liv wasn't one of the girls that would prank him and say all those things just to mess with his feelings.

"I'm glad you told me Liv. You know, I always thought it was strange being near you. The way you would turn away from when I got close, I couldn't help to find it both confusing and cute when you did that. And to tell you the truth, I love you too. I just never realized it after all this time. You are kind, never use your money for anything, and better yet, kick Dash where it hurt." Danny said and laugh.

Liv smile and laugh with him.

"And I can't get enough of your laugh. I swear I hear an angel every time you do." Danny added.

"Really? Thanks." Liv smile.

"And you are the one that give me that card right?" Danny asked, getting a nod in return.

"Thanks Liv. I got feeling that I going to like the idea of being your boyfriend." Danny smile.

"You mean it?" Liv asked.

"Yeah, I don't like you because you're pretty. I like you because your a person I enjoy being around with." Danny said.

"Me too." Liv smile back.

The two teens look in each other eyes and lead forward, ready to do something that they been try to do for some time. This time, there was no Maverick Alarm, no one to interrupt them. Danny and Liv close their eyes as their lips touch each other, finally kissing.

Tucker and Sam were to far away when the saw them kiss. Tucker was happy that his best friend found a girl he likes and Sam look heartbroken when she saw them. Danny and Liv soon end their kiss and look at each other. Danny then turn to the brushes where he friends were hiding.

"You guys come out now." He said, shocking them.

"You guys forget that I am connect to the Shadow Realm and can tell if someone is hiding from me." Danny remind them.

Seeing know point in hiding, they step out and walk up to Danny.

"Hey Dude, way a go." Tucker said happy for Danny.

"Thanks Tuck and you still own me five bucks." Danny smile.

"Oh yeah, you got a girl to laugh." Tucker had said, had completely forget about that little bet.

Liv just smile before look over at Sam and notices the look on her face. Liv quickly figure it and sigh.

"You love Danny as well don't you." She said, surprising them.

"Yes I do, but I know him longer. Why did he choose you?" Sam said.

"Sam, I may have been here for almost a year but I know Danny. If you really did care about him, you wouldn't have waiting for so long. Sam, not everything needs to go your way. Everyone has a choice, even Danny." Liv explain.

Sam sigh and look away. For the longest time she want to tell Danny how she felt, but when Liv come in the picture, Sam felt like she was losing Danny. Losing her friend. Danny started to hang out more with her and less with them. He did try to spend time with them again but it wasn't the same.

"Sam, I'll admit that I did have crush on you for some time, but Liv never force anything on me or try to make me do something I don't want to do. And spying on us shows that you still don't trust me. And you don't trust Liv." Danny spoke up.

"The only reason we are not calling you a maverick, because you are learning your lesson somewhat. Sam, you had your chance and you waited for too long. You know me and you know Danny. Even though I had a crush on Danny for almost a year, I wanted to make sure that Danny is happy. Even if he dated another girl." Liv said.

Sam look away, sad. She knew it, maybe she always knew but refuse to believe it. Maybe she was still upset that Danny never told her about his armor or that she just couldn't stand other girls that like Danny. Whatever the reason, it just felt like she was going to lose him.

"Sam, just because me and Liv are dating now, doesn't mean I'm going to forget about you. We know each other since kindergarten, there no way I'll ever forget you or Tucker." Danny smile.

Sam was a bit shock to hear that, but smile back. She knew Danny was in good hands.

"Okay, you guys are right. It time I start trust you fully. Liv, watch over this goofball will you?" Sam said.

Liv giggle and Danny frown at that. Tucker even laugh at that.

"And make sure you keep _that _goofball from doing anything stupid." Liv said pointing at Tucker.

That made everyone but Tucker laugh.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Tucker said crossing his arm.

* * *

Danny and Liv continue their date after Tucker and Sam left. They end up walking around town and were surprise there was no Maverick attacks, but it made their date more enjoyable. However, it didn't last long until they both hear a voice they didn't want to hear.

"Fenton!"

Danny and Liv groan and turn to face Dash Baxter walk up to them.

"What do you want Dash?" Danny said annoy.

"Get lost! I'm here for her." Dash said pushing him away.

"Hey there babe, what are you doing with this loser?" Dash said trying to play coy.

Liv growl and turn away from him.

"One, you are nothing more then a annoying jerk. And two, me and Danny are on a date." Liv told him.

Dash look surprise for a second before started laughing, making Liv even angrier.

"Ha, ha, good one. You and Fenton on a date." Dash laugh.

"She's not kidding Dash. We _are _on a date." Danny spoke up.

Dash look back at Danny and still didn't believe them.

"Yeah right Fenton, why would anyone go on a date with a loser like you?" Dash scoff.

"If anyone a loser it you Dash. I love Danny for who he is not what! So what if I'm rich, doesn't mean I'm a spoil rich girl! I refuse to join your A-Listers because of how you treat others. You guys forget the golden rule, treat others the way you wanted to be treated!" Liv shouted.

"And why should I?" Dash asked crossing his arm.

"Dash you better stop. I can tell Liv is try to hold back, but if you keep pushing her, you're not going to like what happen next." Danny warn him.

"Oh what she going to do? Pay me to go away?" Dash mock.

Danny sigh and look at Liv. She was clearing angry at Dash and it looks like he wasn't going to be able to stop her.

"Your choice, just don't hurt him too bad Liv." Danny said stepping back.

Dash look confuse and turn around to see a very creepy evil looking grin on Liv's face. She was also crack her knuckles as she step up to Dash who took steps back, clearly afraid.

"Don't worry Danny, I won't hurt him...**_MUCH!_**" Liv said and jump towards Dash.

Danny watch as Liv beat up Dash, flinching a few times.

_'Good thing I know to stay on her good side.' _Danny thought.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Danny and Liv sat on a hill watching the sunset. Liv lean on Danny who had his arm over her shoulder. The two newly couple spend the rest of their date walking around town. They even had to stop a few crimes as Fairy Leviathan and Hidden Phantom, but it never stop their first date.

"You know Liv, this is a great valentines. Never thought I'll get a girl who likes me for who I am." Danny said.

"Same here. Never thought I find a boy that doesn't care about me being rich and seeing me for the person I am." Liv smile.

"So this mean we are a couple right?" Danny asked.

"Yes it does. Whenever you want to go on another date, look me up." Liv said.

"Sure, how do you think everyone else will react?" Danny asked.

"My parents are going to be very happy since they knew about my crush on you. I just got to make sure their don't go overboard about planning a wedding. I mean we're 14 for crying out loud!" Liv said.

Danny laugh at that. He knew they were too young to get marry. Heck it was sure that Liv's parent were going to wait until they turn 18 before talking about weddings with them.

"Fred is going to tease us non-stop. But I'll put up with it." Liv said.

Danny shook his head. He knew Fred can get carry away, but he met well.

"Henry...well I'm not really sure. He one of the few people that really doesn't pay attention to this things." Liv said.

"I don't know about that. Jazz finally told Henry her feelings and she hoping that the two would go on a date one day. Like your parents, my parents are going to be happy that I have a date." Danny told her.

"Yeah, you think we can go out on another date?" Liv asked.

"Liv, we're going on patrol tonight. And something tell me that Fred and Henry are going to let the two of us go alone. I'm sure they figured it out already." Danny said.

"So I guess this date is not over yet huh? Well then, let's go back home. I can't wait for it!" Liv smile and stood up.

"Sure thing Livia." Danny smile.

"Just call me Liv." Liv smile as Danny stood up.

Before they left hill, they share one more kiss. A kiss of true love, a Guardians Love.

* * *

And their you go! Danny and Liv are now a couple! All is left is to get Jazz and Henry together and get Fred a girl he can like. Now next chapter is the first Danny Phantom Episode from Season 2 that I'm going to rewrite. However there a little problem. When I check out the transcripts for Season two of Danny Phantom, I found only two of them were finish. They were Reign Storm and Kindred Spirits.

So the plan is this, I'll cover Reign Storm and there will be somethings that will change from the show, then I'm going to bring in the Eight Gentle Judges then have the Guardians unlock their Secondary Armors, then cover Kindred Spirits then finish up the story. Now that 11 chapters I have to write. Might be more if I chose to make Regin Storm into parts.

I say 11 chapters, because I'm cover each Guardians secondary armor in their own chapters. Same with the Eight Gentle Judges after the chapter they will appear in this season. So what do you guys think? I'm not usually good at romance, but I have heard people being shock on how I make them think something was going to really happen between to people. Well please revi...forgot it. Why do I even bother asking that any more. I haven't been getting any reviews beside from AnimeGoji91. So just enjoy reading my story.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, now we come to the first Danny Phantom Episode Rewrite. Now there are some changes from the actually show. As some of you have notices thought the first season and this season, there had been no Valerie. Now I don't hate her, I just haven't work her in this story. So Vlad will give the Ring of Rage to the Conquers instead. I haven't thought of every change just yet, but I'm sure I can think of something as I work on this. Please be aware I might end up splitting this chapter in half. So let's see how the Four Guardians handle the King of Ghosts!

* * *

_Reign Storm (Rewrite) Part 1_

A black bird, which calls as it is fly. It flies around a flight of stairs and goes over to a murder of the birds in a tree. It lands on the tree and calls. Vlad Plasmius is standing by a box with a purple cushion inside. Behind him stood the Four Conquers. He turns around, an evil grin on his face. He looks at the four who nodded back at him. Smiling Plasmius flies away, satisfied. He enter the Ghost Zone and flew for sometime until he found a castle, the castle he looking for a long time. He flies through a hall full of skeletal guards and depressed-looking portraits of a guy who looks like George Washington. He opens a door at the end of the hall, leading into a room with a sarcophagus with an odd green light shining on it. He flies towards it.

"Here we are." Vlad said to himself.

He stops at the foot of some stairs. A skeleton holding a pumpkin with a sword sticking out of it next to the sarcophagus.

"Home of the Fright Knight, And before that..." Vlad said before flying over to as phere a skeleton is holding. In the middle of the sphere is a ring, know as the Ring of Rage.

Vlad smile as he took the key and sticks it into a skeleton's nose, which is key-shaped and turns it. The sphere around the Ring dissolves, leaving a liquid residue on the skeleton's hands and dropping the Ring into Plasmius' hand.

"The Ghost King. And here I am, Vlad Plasmius, with all his power in the palm of my hand." Vlad said putting the ring on.

He flies up dramatically, beginning to laugh. The ring, however, merely sputters and emits smoke. Plasmius, surprised, looks at the ring, and then looks away, frowning. He then turn to the sarcophagus. He looks towards the crown at the top of the sarcophagus and smiles.

"Ah, of course. The Ring of Rage only works when one wears the Crown of Fire." Vlad said before he sticks the key into a triangle in its chest.

Plasmius turns the key and the sarcophagus' eyes glow red. The coffin opens, revealing Pariah Dark, the Ghost King. But Look look at the crown that sat on his head.

Separately, they're nothing, but together they give you power unimaginable." Vlad said and started to reach for it.

However, he was shock to see that Ghost King eye open and step back. Forgetting that sarcophagus was keeping the Ghost King asleep and he was now awake. He is a huge, Scottish, maybe Viking-like ghost, with only one eye, horns, one of which is broken, a beard thing, and LOTS of hair. He wears a flaming crown, the Crown of Fire, obviously.

"Who dares?" He questions.

"Uh, hello. Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius, did I mention I'm a huge fan of your work?" Vlad said, but he knew he was in trouble.

Pariah Dark just stares at Vlad. Outside the castle, Vlad is send flying away from the castle. Back inside, Pariah Dark reach over and removes the sword from the purple pumpkin. The pumpkin flies into the air and explodes, revealing the Fright Knight.

"The Fright Knight lives!" He said, before he found his sword thrown pass him and heard a voice he has hear in 100 of years.

"To serve me."

The Fright Night turns and was surprise to see Pariah and quickly bow.

"King Pariah! You're up!" He said, knowing what that means.

"And perhaps it's time to remind you-and that intruder- who RULES this place!" Pariah Dark growl.

Outside, Vlad stood back up still a bit daze. He knew how strong Pariah was even without the Ring of Rage.

"I've got to get out of here before he..." Vlad starts to said before seeing Pariah coming out of his castle and up to him in no time.

"Finds me." Vlad finish before the Ghost King grab him.

"You have freed me from my sarcophagus, and thus woken me from the forever sleep." He said before notices that he wasn't wearing the Ring of Rage.

"You're not the one who woke me! YOU ARE A DUPLICATE!" Pariah Dark shouted before Vlad disappear into smoke.

"So where...?" The Ghost King ask himself, before his eyes widen and look back at his castle.

Inside, The real Vlad was talking to the Fright Knight, trying to see he can get him on his side.

"But surely, you and I could work out some sort of deal." Vlad told him.

"A Deal?" The Fright Knight asked.

Before more could be said, they were both blast by a red ectoplasm. Pariah Dark return to castle and saw Vlad talking to the Fright Knight.

"Call me. We'll talk." Vlad said to him and flew past the Ghost King.

Vlad flew as fast as he could with the Ghost King on his tail. He quickly reach up and tap the side of his ear.

"I have a problem! You know what to do!" He said.

Vlad look back and saw Pariah Dark fire another ectoblast. But was shock to see a ice barrier covering him. He was then spotted some cards coming at him very fast and dodge them. He was then caught off by a blast that knock him back. Pariah Dark shook his head and look up to see the Four Conquers surround Vlad while making sure to stay away from the Ghost King.

"What is this?" He asked.

"You been asleep for a long time your highness." King said.

"The world has chance since then, men, pen." Trick laugh.

"As much as we want to show you what we can really do..." Pain started.

"We have our own plans to finish." Ice Queen finish.

Ice Queen quickly summon a blizzard, that made it hard for the Ghost King to see. When it faded, there was no sign of his enemies. Pariah Dark narrow his eyes, there more to this new age then it appears.

* * *

_Casper High..._

Danny and his friends Tucker and Sam stood next to a tree, Danny smiling.

"You seem pretty happy today." Sam said.

"Why shouldn't he be? Last night he shoved Ember AND Skulker back into the Ghost Zone." Tucker told her.

"And I still had time to finish Lancer's totally useless book report. AND took Liv out on another date." Danny said still happy.

It been two weeks since Valentines Day and it was now well know that Danny Fenton and Livia Whitewater were a couple. Sam still look sad about that, but knew she need to care about Danny's happiness instead of her own. Tucker was a bit jealous of Danny but he knew not to try anything on his best friend girlfriend. Danny was still shock that Liv had a crush on him, but he grown into it. Even his parents were happy for him.

"Think fast, Fentoni!"

Dash was close by and and threw his football. But the ball was caught by Fred who saw it and was close enough to catch it.

"Back off Dash! You are not ruining anyone good mood!" Fred said before throwing the ball back, that hit Dash in the head making him fall on his back.

"Nice." Danny said to Fred who smile.

"So Fred, how are things in your A-Listers?" Tucker asked.

"Going good! We been stopping bullies and backing up others students. It won't be long until the teachers start seeing this in a new light." Fred smile.

"So got anything plan for tonight?" Fred asked Danny.

"Not really. It your turn for patrol after all. I think me and Liv are just going to watch the stars this time." Danny said.

"Glad to hear that! I told Liv she'll get her dream guy." Fred laugh.

Danny roll his eyes and punch Fred in the shoulder.

"Since Liv isn't here right now, I'm doing that in her place." He told him.

* * *

The rest of the school day past and Danny and his friends, and girlfriend, all were walking towards Danny's house. Decide to do their homework there before going to their "Jobs".

"So Danny, we are just watching the stars tonight right?" Liv said as she had her arm wrap around Danny's.

"Yeah, I know it doesn't have be a date every time we go out. Sometimes we can just chill out and relax." Danny answer.

The rest of their friends smile and roll their eyes. Jazz was happy for her brother, he finally found a girl that likes him. She was also bit sad. She knew Henry wasn't ready for a date, but she didn't want to rush. After hearing how Danny and Liv date went, Jazz knew it was better to not plan anything. She look over to Henry who was looking at her as if he knew what she was thinking. Jazz look away and look down at the ground.

_'Hmm, it appear Jazz is hoping that will be us some day. But I still not ready. But that doesn't mean I can't at least try.' _Henry thought.

He did admit that he had feelings towards Jazz, but because of how long he been searching for a cure for his mother and dealing with troubles, he hasn't really had the time to try to ask Jazz out. He been hanging out with her and his mother like Jazz. Henry would sometimes stop working and just watch his mother and Jazz talk. He knew Jazz was older then him, but she didn't seem to care about that.

Everyone reach Fenton Works and enter inside, but was shock to see someone that was inside, someone they all knew. Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plamuis. The group look at Vlad in confusion as they saw he was playing chess with Jack, who was trying to think on his next move.

"Hello everyone." Vlad smile before taking Jack's Bishop without looking.

"You! What are you doing here?" Danny asked as the rest stood ready for Vlad to try anything.

"Totally valid question." Maddie said pouring some tea, purposely missing Vlad's cup and instead falls on his pants.

Vlad howls in pain as everyone, but Jack, laughs. Danny knew why his mom did that. Just last week, Vlad try to hit on his mom and she reject him, _HARD_! He even got Tucker to record it and post it on the internet forever reminding Vlad of that day. They all still laugh about it to this day.

"Still steaming?" Vlad asked, still remembering that Maddie reject him and call him out on his ways.

"You have no idea!" Maddie shouted and walk out of the room.

Vlad sigh before looking at the Four Guardians and notices that Jazz, Tucker and Sam was with them.

_'So they know huh? Guess that's three more pawns to the board.' _He thought.

"I was just, you know, passing through. And then I saw that MARVELOUS Battlesuit and thought, since I can't just destroy Jack and take it, I suppose I'll steal its secrets right out from under his nose!" Vlad said.

Both Danny and Jazz knew what he were talking about. Their parents were working on a battlesuit that would help them fight ghost and as well to aid the Four Guardians if they need it. Then both Jack and Vlad laugh as if was they were their old selves.

"I swear, I am such a josher. More tea please." Vlad said before holding up his cup as Maddie walk in.

Maddie did pour the tea, _ON HIS HEAD! _The group once again laugh as Maddie storm away with Jack following her. Once they were out of the room, the group turn to Vlad and glare at him.

"We don't know what you're up to, Plasmius. Actually, we do. You just told us." Danny said as his friends step up.

Vlad smiles, despite being out number. He stood up and took Jack's King before speaking to the teens.

"You're right! And say a word and I'll share your secret with-" Vlad said and stop as he notices Liv standing next to Danny.

"Ah, Miss Whitewater, let me say, congrats on getting Daniel here as your boyfriend." Vlad said.

"Jealous?" Fred smirk.

"Oh not at all, it just gives me a good reason to make you two have a bad relationship." Vlad smirk.

"Not going to happen Fruitloop!" Liv told him.

Henry, Fred, Liv and Danny all step up, ready fight Vlad if they have too. Jazz, Sam and Tucker all had to step back since they didn't have anything to fight with. Before anything could happen a bust, that for some reason look likes Jack, had it's eyes glow red. Jack and Maddie run into the room where it is. Jack flips up the top of the bust, revealing a button and he presses it. The family photo flips over, revealing a panel labeled 'Ghost Zone Radar'. It pictures several ghost-like pixelly images moving towards one point.

"Galloping goblets, it's the Ecto-Exodus Alarm!" Jack shouted.

"The Ecto-whaty-what?" The teens asked, even Vlad rose a eyebrow at that name.

"The Ecto-Exodus Alarm! An alarm that only goes off when we're about to face a massive ghost invasion!" Maddie explain.

The Four Teens look at each other and turn to the last three.

"Stall them." Danny whisper before he and the others ran down to the basement.

Jack turn around to head down to the basement, but Sam stick out her foot.

"Oops!" Sam said as Jack trip over.

Maddie was about to head to the basement as well, but Jazz quickly pull her book and "accidentally" drop it.

"Whoops!" She said as Maddie slip on it.

* * *

The Four Teens reach the portal and call their armors, ready to fight the ghosts that was coming.

"Beware!"

The Guardians groan and roll their eyes. The Box Ghost was one of the most weakest and stupidest ghost they ever meet. It gotten so bad that they left him lock up in the Fenton Thermos for a week so they can forces on bigger things.

"Get lost Box Ghost!" Fefnir said annoy.

However, a blue ecto beam knock him down and the Guardians turn and saw Skulker, another ghost that they had to fight off. He was after their armors once he learns they they were more powerful than his. However he turn back to the portal and said, "I told you there was a way out through here."

The Guardians watch in shock as millions of ghosts burst out of the portal and started to head outside. Fefnir punch Skulker off him and the Four Guardians rush outside ignoring Jack and Maddie who was shock to see them. The Four Guardians made it outside and saw all the ghosts floating in the air. The Four Guardians stood ready knowing that some of the ghosts will attack them, due to stopping their plans.

Some of the Ghosts notice them and was about to head down to fight them, but another ghost dress like a nerd stop them.

"No! We're not here to fight remember?" He said.

"Wait, your not?" Phantom asked surprise.

"What are you talking about? What are all of you running from?" Leviathan asked confuse.

"His name is Pariah Dark, the King of All Ghosts." A Rock-star ghost said.

"Pariah Dark?" Fefnir asked.

"King of the the Ghosts?" Harpuia asked as well.

"And why would we be in a hurry... We'll always have time for this." Skulker said and the ghosts charge at them.

The Four Guardians stood ready and fought back. They were able to hold on their own, but there were too many ghost for them to fight and started to be overpower. The ghosts form a tornado around them sucking them in and get thrown out, beaten. The four landed on ground and their armor disappear off them. The Ghosts then flew off as Sam, Tucker and Jazz rush outside and headed for their friends.

"Are you guys okay?" Sam asked.

The four teens glare at Sam that said "Do we look okay?" to her.

"Sorry, standard question." Sam realizing.

Sam help Danny and Liv up as Tucker help Fred and Jazz help Henry.

"What was that all about?" Sam had to asked.

"I dunno." Danny answer looking back at the sky.

"Who is Pariah Dark?" Liv asked.

"And the ghost have a King?" Fred added.

"Something tell me that Vlad is the least of our problems now." Henry said.

* * *

_With Vlad and the Four __Conquers..._

"So they don't want to work with their King?" Pain asked.

"Indeed." Vlad agree, he had sneak out of the house as the ghosts come from the basement and call his team over.

"So what the plan?" Ice Queen asked.

"It only a matter of time before the Ghost King comes to the real world to find the ring." Vlad said holding up the Ring of Rage.

"So, what do you want us to do about it?" King asked.

"If there one thing I know, Daniel and his friends will fight the Ghost King to protect their home. When that happens, help them." Vlad said.

"WHAT?!" The Four Conquers shouted in shock.

"You four were brought together to take down the Four Guardians. When the Ghost King comes, and he will, they might not be enough to stop him. If you four want defeated the Four Guardians, the you must make sure no one else take that chance." Vlad inform them.

"Very well and the ring?" Ice Queen said and pointed.

"You hold on to it my dear. As far as the King is aware, I still hold the Ring of Rage." Vlad said given her the ring.

"Very well. I take it you're head back?" Ice Queen said after taking the ring.

"Yes, for now." Vlad said and turn invisible.

"Is he joking? He wants us to help protect the planet with the Guardians?!" King shouted.

"King enough! You are already on thin ice as it is! I don't like it either, but if someone else take out the Guardians before us, it wouldn't be the same." Ice Queen told him.

King growl and look away. Pain lead on the wall, as Trick sat down and place his hands behind his head. Ice Queen look up in the sky and thought about Livia.

_'Livia, ghost king or not. There is no way I'm going to lose you.' _She thought.

* * *

_In the Ghost Zone..._

The Fright Knight look over the army, ready to storm the human realm. He actually spoke to some of the ghosts that were fleeing, which he couldn't blame them for doing so, and learn that human world were protected by a group known as the Four Guardians. He didn't like this, but he swore to follow his King rule rule after being bested by him.

_'I might take up on that Halfa offer.'_ He thought before turning to the ghost that came up to him.

"Your armies are amassed?" He asked and got a salute in return.

"Then on my orders..." The Fright Knight started.

"On MY orders!"

The Fright Knight turn around and saw Pariah Dark behind and move out of the way.

"Go to that world. Bring the Ring to me. And to those who stand in your way..." Pariah Dark order before smirking evilly.

"...show no mercy." He said.

The three head skeletons and the Fright Knight bow down before Pariah. He then walks over to a railing overlooking the skeleton armies. They grunt and raise their arms in salute to him. Pariah smirks and laughs.

* * *

And I'm going to spit this into parts. So Vlad release Pariah Dark, give the Ring of Rage to the Four Conquers and it turn out the Four Guardians are having some big trouble coming. While I did never cover some of Danny Phantom enemies, Danny, Liv, Fred and Henry have met them "Off screen" as it would. Plus some them have different reason to fight or go after the Four Guardians. Next chapter, I will try to finish up this rewrite and head back to my own ideas.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, this is part two. The Four Guardians' problems are getting worse instead of better. I won't change the fight scene with Jack, because come on, how offered does Jack kick butt and look cool at the same time? Then the Ghost King Army arrives and a small team up with the Guardians and the Conquers. Enjoy!

* * *

_Reign Storm (Rewrite) Part 2_

Henry, Fred, Liv, and Danny all walk down at the hall tired. Both Sam and Tucker notices and were worried.

"Um, guys? Are you okay?" Tucker asked.

The four look at Tucker giving the same message that they gave Sam when she asked them that. Their armors might have let their bodies rest, but they didn't any sleep last night.

"Sorry, standard question. Late-night?" Tucker said and asked.

"Of course it was a late-night!" Danny nearly shouted.

"Every ghost we know..." Liv said.

"and about a million we don't..." Fred added.

"ARE LOOSE!" Henry yelled, making Sam and Tucker pull themselves back a bit.

"Not to mention I couldn't sleep because my arch-enemy was in the guest room next to me," Danny added.

Danny and Liv had to cancel their star watching to help Henry and Fred deal with the ghosts, but they learn that Vlad was staying at Danny's house, made things even worse. The others end up staying near Danny's house in case Vlad tries anything, meaning that they didn't get any sleep.

"My parents sleep in the bedroom next to me. It's not the same, but I can't sleep either!" Sam added.

"Wow, Sam I'm so sorry for you," Liv said annoy.

"Guys please, we're tired and trying to place your problems with ours is not helping," Danny added.

"Sorry," Sam said feeling sad.

"Hey, Fenturd, no teachers around to protect you, no nerds around to hide you," Dash said as he walks up to Danny.

All four of them groan it was just like Dash to try to make their day worse. They turn to Danny and nodded, letting him handle it.

"Hey! I resent that! I'm plenty nerd!" Tucker said stepping up.

Fred reaches over and pulls him back. Tucker looks surprised and was about to say something, but Fred shook his head.

"Dash, take a hike, will ya? I'm way too tired to put up with you. Besides, shouldn't you be failing a test, kicking a puppy or beating up somebody weaker than you now?" Danny told him, already knew what Dash was going to do.

"Come to think of it, yeah!" Dash smirk and threw a punch.

Danny knocks it away and hit Dash with an open palm on his chest that knocks him back. Dash looks up in surprise before growling and charge at him. Danny just moves to the side and trip Dash, making him land face-first on the floor.

"As I said, I'm too tired to deal with you," Danny said as the group walks away.

Many students were shocked to see Danny defend himself, thinking that he never did because of getting in trouble. Some of them agree to inform the teachers about what Dash tries to do.

"Sweet!" Tucker said.

"Is it? I know Dash is a jerk, but what if he saw something?" Sam asked.

"Sam, we're tired and it hard to keep a cool head. Even if Dash saw something he has no proof." Fred spoke up.

"Besides, I'm tired of getting kicked around all the time," Danny added.

"Sam, we have the right to defend ourselves. We may not start fights, but you know a sleepy person is a dangerous person." Liv said.

* * *

_Fenton Works..._

"Vladdy, my man! Could you hand me that watchermajigit?" Jack asked Vlad as he works on the Battlesuit.

Vlad, who was loitering by a table in the lab, grabs the 'watchermajigit' and walks over to Jack with it. Vlad looks over the battlesuit and saw how much was completed. It has been far too quiet and he was starting to get on edge.

"Here you go, old chum. Any idea when this suit might be finished?" Vlad asked.

"Quit pushing me, V-man, I'm working on it as fast as I can!" Jack said a bit annoy.

As much as Vlad wanted to wait until it finishes, he doesn't know how much time they had until the Ghost King Army come. A loud neighing is heard coming from the Fenton Portal and Vlad starts to look worried.

"Can we...pick it up a little bit?" Vlad asked, knowing he might have to go ghost if he has too.

"What was that?" Maddie asks as she came running downstairs.

"Could be me. I made huevos rancheros for breakfast!" Jack said as he stood up.

The neighing is heard again. The portal bursts open, ending a part of the door flying right into Jack.

"Jack. Lookout. The door." Vlad said though he couldn't help but smirk at that.

Everyone, but Jack (who was trap under the door), turn and saw the Fright Knight appear out of the portal.

"Go, and find the King's ring." He said at the portal and holds out his sword.

Behind him, the Skeleton Armies march- or run, rather- out of the Ghost Zone and run around the room, going intangible and flying out when they reach the wall.

"Jack, we have to shut the portal!" Maddie said to him.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," Jack said still stuck under the door.

Madie sigh and rushes over to the portal ready to close it. Before she shut the portal, she was grabbed by the Fright Knight.

"Hey!" Jack shouted as he threw to the door off him.

"LET GO OF THE WOMAN I LOVE!" Both He and Vlad shouted, making Jack look at him.

"Like a dear friend." Vlad quickly added.

He looks over to the battlesuit and saw it was still unfinished. Since Maddie was in trouble and none of the Guardians were here, Vlad didn't want to risk going ghost unless he has no choice.

"Is any part of that suit operational?" He asked Jack.

"Well, the pants part, but it's not calibrated yet. Using the suit could kill you." Jack explain.

"Well then, maybe you should try it first. It is your battlesuit!" Vlad said hoping the pants would do two things.

One recuses Maddie and two kill Jack. However, Jack quickly knocks Vlad towards the ground as the Fright Knight fire a beam at them. Jack look at the pants and knew what he had to do. If there was one thing he loves more then ghosts, it was his family.

"That it is, V-man. It's time to kick a little butt." Jack said getting up and put them on.

"And these are just the pants to kick it in! Neural receptors engage..." Jack said.

Jack presses a button, engaging the neural receptors. The Neural Receptors are snakelike metals that attach to the spinal cord and arms, allowing the person in the suit to control the suit with body movements. We get a cool little scene where the neural receptors attach to Jack. Once they have engaged, Jack jumps in full view of the Fright Knight. The Fright Knight's horse neighs again. The Fright Knight attempts to fire beams at Jack, but he simply dodges them. He jumps up and kicks the Fright Knight's arm repeatedly, freeing Maddie. He then runs up and does a SUPER-KICK!

"The kick is up-" Jack said before he kicks the Fright Knight and his horse right out of the house and over the roof of a building.

"AND IT'S GONE!" Jack cheer.

Maddie and Vlad ran up to him, Vlad couldn't help but be impress of what Jack did with just the pants. He was looking forward to the whole thing.

"Haha! Nobody can touch me while I'm wearing the Fenton-" Jack started to say before he suddenly grew weaker.

"And the...Exoskeleton...weakening...me..." Jack said weakly and was about to fall over.

"Jack!" Maddie said and caught him.

"The suit's draining you like a battery! Vlad, help me get these pants off Jack!" She said.

As much as Vlad would love to work alongside his love, he had other things to do.

"Nope, sorry, that's all you," Vlad said and headed upstairs not seeing Maddie glare at him.

Once Vlad was away, he taps his ear and contacts the Four Conquers.

"The King's Army is here. Its time for stage two." He said.

* * *

_Casper High..._

The group met up with Jazz before all Four of them felt their armors acting up. Everyone looks out the window and saw the army ghosts flying around. Henry, Fred, Liv, Danny all nodded at each other and ran off to find somewhere to hide to put their armors on. However, Danny ends up running into Dash.

"Dash! Uh, look, this is really bad timing, can we reschedule?" Danny asked.

"Don't think so, runt. Unless you think you can MAKE ME!" Dash said and grab him.

Liv growl and punch Dash arm, making him let go of Danny. Liv then kicks him, making him bend over before she grabs him and threw him down the hall and land in front of Jazz, Sam, and Tucker.

"You leave my boyfriend alone!" Liv shouted.

The Four turn around and were shocked to see the Four Conquers standing there.

"Wow, Liv. Still have that temper I see." Ice Queen smirk.

"Armor of Wind and Thunder!"

"Armor of Fire and Strength!

"Armor of Water and Ice!"

"Armor of Shadows!"

The Four Guardians stood ready and quickly knock their rival team out to the school. The Four Guardians stood ready before the Ghost Army notice them and charge at them. Phantom quickly block a Ghost's sword with his kunai. However, he was shocked to see King blast the ghost.

"You're helping me?" Phantom asked.

He turns and notices the other Guardians fighting off some ghosts with the Conquers.

"Don't get used to it! Vlad orders us to help you to protect the world. Once this is all done, Livia will be my queen." King said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Rick, but Liv is my girlfriend now," Phantom said kicking a ghost.

King was shocked to hear that and growl. As much as he wants to blast Phantom, he knew that Vlad will find out and instead blast another ghost.

"Not for long." He whispers.

* * *

"This is Tiffany Snow, with Action News. And this is the Ghost Emergency Broadcasting System. Amity Park is in the midst of a massive ghost attack. And now, here's Lance Thunder with the Ghost Weather!"

"As you can see, We have random ghost activities in restaurants, malls, and this box store. If you look to the west, you can see a huge wave of ghost skeletons heading from the center of town, towards Casper High. It has been said that the Four Guardians are there dealing with the Ghost Problem and the Four Conquers are...helping them? Well, all parents are advised to immediately pick up their children and RUN! RUN LIKE THE WIND! Not the hair! NOT THE HAIR!"

* * *

Jack and Maddie watch the news, with Jack still weak from using the Fenton pants. Both of them were worried about their kids.

"We have to...have to..." Jack tries to stand up but Maddie stops him.

"Jack, you're still wiped out from the Fenton Pants. I'll get Danny and Jazz." She said and runs out.

"That...works too," Jack said.

Sally and Victor also saw the news and nodded, they knew that they had to get Livia.

"Georgia! Get the car ready! We going to get our daughter!" Victor said.

Nicole was worried, she knew that her son and friends can handle themselves, but there were too many ghosts and they barely got any sleep last night. She stood up and head for the door.

"Hold on Henry." She whisper.

Dean narrows his eyes. He knew trying to run wouldn't solve anything, but even with that many ghosts and the Four Conquers helping them, the Guardians couldn't beat them all. He trusts them and stood up ready to get his son.

"I'm coming, Fred." He said.

* * *

Vlad floated over the fight watching the Four Guardians and the Four Conquers fight together. He looks at King and knew to keep an eye on him. He was then grabbed by the Fright Knight, surprising him.

"The king's prize. Return it!" He said.

"I don't have it. But, if you join me, perhaps toge-" Vlad started to say before the Fright Knight was knocked away by Sage Harpuia.

"We know you had something to do with this Plamuis. You wouldn't tell the Conquers to work with us if there was something you wanted. Like the Fentons Battlesuit." Harpuia said.

Vlad just smirks before spotted some of the Ghost Army heading for them. The two quickly work together and fought them off.

Down at the school, all the teens were cheering for the Four Guardians. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz were shocked to see the Four Conquers help their friends/brother and couldn't help but to worry.

"Danny, please, be careful." Jazz said worry.

She was worry about the others, but Danny still had the scar from the shooting and if he pushes too hard it could hurt him. Then all the kids' parents drive up. They all have big Jeep-type cars, except for the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, of course. That's an RV. And the Whitewaters limbo.

"Doesn't anybody in this town drives a COMPACT CAR?" Sam asked shock.

Soon everyone's parents rush up to their kids. Nicole had to be helped by Dean as she went over to the three teens.

"Sam, Tucker, Jazz. Thank goodness you're okay." Nicole said.

"Where Danny?" Maddie asked.

"And Livia?" Sally added.

"And Fred?" Dean also added.

"UM..." The three said unsure.

As they try to come up with a reason to were the others are. The Four Guardians and Four Conquers were beating back the ghost army, but they were started to get tired. Vlad flew down and blast the army back.

"This is getting out of hand!" Fefnir said.

"Agree! I enjoy a good fight, but this is too much!" Pain said.

"So what now?" Leviathan asked.

"I think it best for us to retreat for now. We need a better plan!" Ice Queen said.

Vlad knew Ice Queen had a good point. He didn't think that the Ghost King Army was this tough. Everyone turns and saw Fright Knight head towards them, his sword drawn. Harpuia rises his beam sword up in the sky before swing it down to shoot electric at him. Trick threw some of his cards, Fefnir fire his blaster, Pain punch the ground to send a shockwave at him. Leviathan and Ice Queen shot icicles at him, Phantom threw another kunai and King fire a blast. All eight attacks hit the Fright Knight an explode, knock him back. He was down, but not out.

"Fools! All I wanted to do was seize the Ring and return to Pariah's Keep. But now, you give me no choice. By the authority vested in me by my Lord and Liege." The Fright Knight said and stood up, but had a bit trouble doing so.

He holds up his sword, which seems to have burst into flame. He sticks it into the ground. When the ground and sword make contact, a green wave of ectoplasm sweeps through the town. When the wave hits the Skeleton Armies, they freeze in their tracks. He steps away from the sword, which sends a column of ectoplasm into the sky.

"I claim this town now and forever under the weather of Lord Pariah- The King Of All Ghosts!" The Fright Knight said.

Everyone watched as a dome appears around the city, cutting everyone off from the outside and trapping anyone in the side. The Four Guardians look at each other. Know thing just went for bad to worst.

* * *

Okay, I think I end this here. Well look at the Transcript for this show, I saw it was spit in many parts due to it being the first Danny Phantom movie, So I'm doing the same there here. Well had a small team up with the Four Guardians and the Four Conquers, and they fought off the army a bit. Next, the team learns the origins of Pariah Dark and figures out then next move. Trust me, I'm not finished with this yet!


End file.
